Fight Against Revenge
by Abbz159
Summary: What happens if a vengeful alchemist comes after a fever ridden Edward? How will Al, Winry and the others react? Will Ed be able to win against his sickness and a rouge alchemist? Rated for Ed's mouth and blood.
1. Chapter One: Mornings

**Author's Note: **HI! This is my first post ever… I'm new so please be nice :) Leave reviews if you want but I don't mind if there isn't any. Wait does anyone even read this… I don't know; I'm new…sob. But hey I do.

It is a bit weird…oh well...Ha! Ha! Ha…hm. I love ED! Woot! - Not many spoilers…Okay story is set about before the brothers met the Homunculus. Ed is like 13-14 there so yeah… There is a bit of swearing here and there. It wouldn't be Ed if he didn't swear every now and then…right? It will get a bit bloody towards the middle…so be prepared. I know I am; but I have to be I'm the one writing it. AHAHa..ha.

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist. But I'm happy Hiromu Arakawa owns him she does an AWESOME job!

**Chapter One: Mornings**

"Hiyaaa!" A voice echoed in the silent night in East City.

Edward fought against the four alchemists that he had been ordered to arrest a few days ago. He had investigated and eventually it led him to their base. Al was currently inside a large sand trap that had been set up incase their hide out was found.

Being trapped in sand Al couldn't make any circles, so Ed was fighting the alchemists alone. All the alchemists were once state alchemists but turned rouge after the war. However none of them were a match against Ed's instant transmutations.

Eventually Ed had caught three of the alchemist. One of the alchemists quickly retreated while Ed was busy fighting off the other three and was nowhere to be found. After binding the other three alchemists, Ed transmuted Al out of the sand and waited for the military to pick up their prisoners. As soon as they were taken to prison the two brothers headed back to their dorms to write their report.

On the way back Edward was clearly exhausted since he had to take on three well trained alchemists by himself. As they were walking back to their dorms it began raining.

"Lovely. Were in the fucking east and we still get hit by rain!" mutter Ed as they ran their back to their dorm.

When they finally got inside Ed was drenched. He quickly took off his coat and changed into his sleeping clothes. He immediately went to the desk in his room and began writing his "stupid report" that Mustang requested.

After writing his report Ed made his way to his bed, and lay down. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Al looked over his book to hear his brother's soft snoring. He inwardly smiled to himself. He tucked his tired brother into the sheets and took out his braid. He cleaned up the mess his brother had created and went back to his book.

It wasn't until 12:30pm the next day that Al decided to finally wake up Ed. Usually he let Ed sleep in but they had meeting with the Colonel soon.

_Sigh. I hate waking him up. It was a long night last night; brother is always pushing himself too hard…_

Al walked toward his brother who was curled up in his bed, sleeping. He looked a bit different from usual but Al couldn't tell what it was.

"Brother? Brother wake up, we have a report to give in, "said Al as he gently shook Ed.

No response.

This didn't bother Al; his brother was never a morning person. After countless times of trying to get Ed out of bed, Al became a little bit more annoyed. He didn't like scaring his brother…but he had no other choice.

"BROTHER!" Al burst out in Ed's ear.

The tired teen shot out of bed alarmed.

"What? What happened? Al?" Ed's head spun side to side looking for danger.

Bad idea.

All the moving suddenly made the world spin and blur. Ed held his temple in hope to get rid of this headache, he groaned out loud. Al immediately went to his side and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine… just got up too fast I think. Not my fault though. You're the one who nearly gave me a heart attack." Ed said as he slowly got out of bed.

Al was at his side making sure his brother didn't fall. Once he thought Ed look stable enough he let him get ready to meet with the Colonel. Al went off to prepare some breakfast. Ed was in the bathroom taking a shower to wake himself up.

After finishing he got dressed in his normal wardrobe: his back tank top, black jacket, black pants, and his famous red coat. When he got to the kitchen Al was already setting down his breakfast. It was a normal breakfast; it had egg, toast, and bacon. However, it was double of what a normal person would eat at breakfast.

"Afternoon brother! Al greeted Ed cheerfully.

Ed was still looking at his breakfast and wondering why there was so much food on the plate.

_My head is still spinning; I don't think I can even eat half of what is on that plate. But…I don't want to worry Al. Shit. What do I do? _

"What's the problem brother?" Ed looked up at Al.

He replied, "Just wondering why there is so much food on the plate. Do I have to eat this all? I'm not that hungry."

Al examined his brother; he usually ate a lot whenever he sleeps past breakfast. He looked okay.

"Um… just eat what you can brother, you can finish it later if you get hungry. You better hurry as well, our meeting with the Colonel starts at 1:30."

Ed sighed a breath of relief, knowing that he won't have to worry Al anytime soon.

_This headache won't last that long. I'll just keep acting so that Al doesn't notice anything. _

Ed ate his food slowly so he wouldn't risk the urge to spew out all the food that he had already swallowed. He got through a quarter of the plate until they decided it was time to leave. The two brothers left at 1:15, bringing everything they needed for the meeting with them. The headquarters was only 10 minutes away so they wouldn't be late. Or so they thought.

Coming up on next chapter more sick Ed… of course.


	2. Chapter Two: Suspicion

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who reviewed. I wasn't expecting anyone to… but I'm glad:) now back to poor Ed.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…which would probably be a good thing since I'm not that great at drawing people…

**Chapter two: Suspicion**

The two brothers made their way to head quarters. The sun was up and it was a normal hot day. Ed felt a pang of uneasiness when he stepped out into the heat. His headache was still bothering him and the heat wasn't doing him any better. His impassive face turned into a frown. Al looked toward his brother and tilted his head.

"What's wrong Ed?"

Ed hears worry in Al's voice and quickly made up an excuse.

"I just don't want to see that Colonel bastard again."

Al eyes Edward and takes the excuse.

"Oh…"

_Phew. I hope that this doesn't get any worse…_

The two walked in silence for five minutes until Al began noticing that there was definitely wrong with his brother.

_Whenever we head to headquarters brother would usually be complaining the whole way. He isn't acting like himself. _

Al also noticed Ed complexion get paler and paler the farther they were getting. Even his breathing was much faster than the pace he was walking in. 

_Maybe he is sick and is trying to hide it from me so that I won't get worried...again. His face is flushed. What do I do?_

Ed was having a hard time keeping up with Al. His whole body felt sore.

_It's so hot… wait I think that's me. My whole body is sore. Crap I think I'm getting a fever._

Ed knew the symptoms very well. He had experienced many fevers when he was recovering from his automail surgery. However this was nothing compared to that. So, Ed just kept walking trying to ignore what was happening.

Once the two brothers reached the headquarters it was already 1:30. Thanks to Ed's pace it had taken the boys 10 extra minutes to get there. Ed didn't move very fast but by the time they got into the Colonel's office he was out of breath.

"You two better get inside quickly your already late by 5 minutes," mentioned Lieutenant Hawkeye as she heard the two boys stumble into the office.

"Oh okay thank you," said Ed breathlessly.

She looked up from her paperwork and glanced at Edward.

"Are you okay Edward?"

It was Ed's turn to look at her, he gulped and said

"I'm fine… just was in a bit of a rush...to get here…cough!" Ed immediately covered his mouth to cough some more.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Al went over to his brother's side and rubbed his back.

After Ed had finished coughing he gave them a small smirk and answered,

"Sheesh you guys don't worry so much I just choked on my saliva."

It didn't fool Al.

_He is sick. He is definitely sick._

"Brother please don't lie. If something is wrong just tell me. You don't have to be ashamed."

Al still had his hand on his brother's back. Ed looked down trying to think.

Then suddenly,

"First Lieutenant! Have the brothers arrived yet?"

Hawkeye confirmed and Mustang had them sent in before Ed could reply to Al's plea. As Ed walked into the room with Al following in behind him. Mustang looked at Ed as he sat down on the couch. His eyes narrowed. His cheeks were flushed, he was panting, he looked like he needed to sleep more, in conclusion Ed looked sick. He didn't mention anything though. He wanted to know what Ed was up to.

_If Ed was sick Al would have told us that Ed would give his report in later, or just hand it in himself so Ed could rest. What is Ed trying to accomplish?_

"Afternoon Fullmetal, Alphonse, nice to see you finally made it." Mustang teased.

Ed looked at Mustang who was keeping a close eye on him.

"Take a seat."

_You look like you need it._

Ed shuffled to the couch and plopped down. His eyes were looking down avoiding both Mustang and Al's stare.

"Fullmetal…?"

Mustang tried looking into his eyes,

"What do you want Colonel Bastard?"

_Healthy enough to swear at me, isn't that bad then. But I don't trust that small voice. _

Mustang asked for the report and Ed was about to get up when Al snatched the report out of his hand and walked over to the Colonel.

"Keep sitting, I'll give it in," Mustang thanked Al and looked through the report.

It was messy, and quickly done like usual.

"Good work boys. I see you managed to defeat the enemy without hurting yourself this time. Well minus the one that got away…"

Mustang looked at Ed for a reaction.

None what-so-ever.

Mustang scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed.

"Fullmetal? Look here."

Ed's head came up slowly, but he didn't say anything. Usually he'd make some comment so that he wouldn't have to look at Mustang. The colonel's mouth turned down as he saw Ed's weary eyes.

_Might as well get it over with…_

"Edward…what's wrong with you?"

**Author's Note:** How will Ed answer? I sure don't know I'm still writing it… sigh.


	3. Chapter Three: Confession

**Author's Note:** Yay new chapter finally! No more exams so I can update easier now :) Wow I was shocked when I looked in my e-mails! Thanks to the people who favorited and subscribed to me and my story! It made me really happy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I bought all the books… Does that count?

**Chapter three: Confession**

Ed didn't respond to Mustang's question and brought his head back down. The minutes passed as the colonel stared Ed down, and Ed was still avoiding his stare, and Al looking at both of the men. Suddenly the silence was broken by Ed,

"Cough, cough, cough, cough!"

Mustang quickly got out of his seat and grabbed a water bottle from his desk. He went over to Ed and waited for him to finish coughing. He looked at Al who was rubbing his back; even in armor Mustang knew that Al was worried for his brother. Ed gasped and Mustang swiftly removed the cap and handed the water to Ed.

"Drink this."

Without looking up, Ed took the bottle and drank the water slowly.

After drinking the water Ed finally lifts his head and looked up at Mustang.

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

The Colonel removed one of his gloves and placed it on Ed's forehead. The edges of his lips pulled down into a grimace as he felt the heat coming from Ed.

"Geez Ed! If I wasn't used to fire I bet I would have burnt my hand."

Ed looked up surprised and felt his own forehead.

"Oh…"

Al looked at Ed and was actually pretty annoyed at his beloved older brother. He stood up and looked at the Colonel signaling him to move back. The 7 foot armor stood in front of Ed and looked him in the eyes.

"Brother. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? Remember what happened last time you hid your fever? You ended up in the hospital! You told me that you wouldn't hide things from me! You IDIOT! What would happen if you got sick like mom huh? Do you want to die and leave me all alone?"

Al's ranting hit Ed straight through his heart.

"No…Al. I…I just…I just didn't want you to worry about me. I already caused you enough problems…I'm sorry…cough! Cough!"

Al knelt down to face his brother and rubbed his back.

"Brother don't say that. It's not your fault entirely; you shouldn't have to think like that. Even if you aren't sick I would still worry about you because you are my brother. I just don't want you hurting by yourself like this."

Ed looked at Al with kind eyes and gave him a small smile. Mustang walked back towards the two brothers and spoke.

"Okay boys you can just come back to explain your report when Ed feels better. For now, Al take him home so he can rest and I'll ask Hawkeye to pick up some medicine and bring it over later."

Al nodded and thanked the colonel. He looked down at Edward and wasn't so sure that his brother could walk back to the dorm in this state.

"Brother I know you won't like it but I have to carry you back to the dorm okay? I don't want you getting worse."

Ed looked at Al with disapproving eyes but it was too late. Al had already scooped him up into a spike free zone in his arms.

_Ugh… I hate being carried but I'm too tired to complain. I just want to go to sleep. I hope I get better soon. _

Al had no problem carrying Ed since his brother was only about 1/2 the size of his armor. Colonel Mustang opened the door for the two brothers and walked them out of the building. Mustang's team was left wondering whether Ed was alright, but they knew it wasn't that bad since both Mustang and Alphonse look reasonably calm. Alphonse and Mustang said good-bye to each other. Ed had his eyes shut because the light from the sun was hurting him, but he still managed to stay awake to also say good-bye and apologize to Mustang for making him worry.

The trip back to the dorm was simple and Ed wasn't embarrassed by anyone (mainly because no one would antagonize someone in 7ft armor.) When they were almost back at the dorms, Al found that Ed had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled inwardly and began walking more carefully so that he wouldn't wake Ed. When Al got to the dorm he remembered that he had no hands free so that he could unlock the door. He thought about putting Ed down but was reluctant to do so.

"Hey you! Do you need help?" Al looked at a man wearing a hat, a large brown coat and sunglasses.

"Um… yeah could you please get this key and open the door for me?" The man nodded and opened the door.

Al thanked the man as he entered the room. Then he brought Ed to his bed and stripped him down to his black undershirt and boxers. He gently laid him down and put a wet wash cloth over his head and began reading a book as he waited for his brother to awaken.

Meanwhile a man outside the dorms was running away holding a silver key in the palm of his hand.

**Author's Note:** It you think the part with Al taking off Ed's clothes is yaoi then I will hunt you down and shoot you. Sorry I'm not very fond of yaoi not that I'm judging anyone that does it's just my opinion…


	4. Chapter Four: A visitor

**Author's Note:** Woot! I got this one in fast-ish. Oki-doki enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA but I wish that I could own a toy Edward…sighs.

**Chapter four: A visitor**

While Ed was resting Al sat next to him and read a book. It was a very peaceful afternoon and Al was thankful so Ed's sleep wouldn't be disturbed. Lieutenant Hawkeye had already stopped by their room to hand Al some medicine for Ed; so they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the day. That is if they didn't receive a phone call. RING RING! Al quickly went over to answer it.

"Hello? Al is it you?"

He immediately recognized the voice.

"Winry!"

Winry had called to check if Ed's automail was okay. Al surprised at the call because Winry never called them, however he was still glad he called.

"Yeah his automail is fine… it just the rest of him that need work."

He had **meant** to mutter the last part but Winry (with her sharp hearing) heard it.

"Why? What's wrong with Ed?"

_Oh no. She heard that? Should I lie? I can't lie…maybe she won't be mad this time._

He told Winry that Ed was sick with a fever and was asleep.

Silence.

"Al, I'm coming to visit."

"Why? It's okay I can take care of brother just fine. You don't need to burden yourself coming here."

"No. I want to go; besides I have a new model ready for Ed. His old ones should be getting small now. I'm leaving in an hour and I'll get there around nine okay. Pick me up at the train station. See you soon!"

The other line went dead.

_Huh? Why did she sound so rushed. It's not the first time Ed's gotten sick, she must really worry about us. I just hope she doesn't hit Ed when she gets here…_

Back in Resembool Winry was running around her house packing all sorts of things. Granny Pinako asked her before why she wanted to visit when Ed was sick. Honestly she didn't know. She only called because she had a bad feeling and wanted to check if they were okay. And she also knew that she missed them both, but missed one certain brother a bit more than the other… As soon as she finished packing she said good-bye to her grandma and headed off to the train station.

Back in East city, Ed woke up to the sound of Al talking to someone on the phone. He slowly sat up and waited for Al to come back. He heard Al's footstep a minute later.

"Brother your awake!" Al quickly went over to Ed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

Ed had to think about it for a few seconds.

"I feel like shit…I slept so much but why am I still tired!"

_Seriously I hate getting sick. My body's so heavy, and my headache is still here… I wonder who Al was talking to…_

"Anyway who were you talking to on the phone? I didn't hear when you answered. I just woke up about a minute ago."

Al looked at Ed and wondered what his reaction was going to be.

"Um…yeah. That was Winry just now. She found out that you were sick and said that she is coming here to visit us today."

"WHAT! Who told her I was sick? Why would she even bother co- cough! Cough!"

Ed quickly covered his mouth and waited for the coughing fit to be over as Al got him some water and the medicine the Lieutenant gave him.

"Here drink this… It was me who told her but I didn't mean it! She heard me mumbling to myself! I swear!"

Ed couldn't yell at Al for giving him away since he was busy drinking water and the medicine. He did manage to glare at him though; he knew that he was in for: a smack on the head with a wrench.

_Oh well at least I get to see Winry again._

When he finished drinking he sighed,

"There's nothing we can do about it now. What time did she say she was arriving?"

Al gave a sigh of relief and gave Ed the details.

Later that night Al left his sleeping brother to fetch Winry at the station. Her train wasn't late and arrived exactly at nine. Inside the train Winry got her bag from the compartment and got off the train.

_Ouch…my butt hurts. I hope I find Al fast I want to see Ed… I wonder if his fever went down. _

She looked around and soon enough she saw a larger suit of armor in the distance. She quickly ran up to Al and smiled.

"Hey Al! It's nice to see you again!" Al looked down and greeted Winry.

Al was a bit relieved that Winry was here because then he could buy food for Ed without leaving him all alone. The two friends walked back to the dorms and caught up with each other on the way.

When the two teenagers returned to the dorm area then quickly became silent, both afraid to wake up the sleeping tenants. Al reached for his key, which he usually kept with his chalk. But he couldn't find it.

"What's wrong Al?" Winry asked the fumbling boy.

"I can't find the key. I think I dropped it somewhere. I'm sure that I put it here."

He kept combing through his pouch but still couldn't find it. He eventually gave up and asked Winry what to do. They were both pretty sure that even if they knocked Ed wouldn't hear. So in the end, Al had to perform alchemy on the door just to get it open.

When they both walked inside Al and Winry put the suitcase in the Al's bedroom, which was never used since Al couldn't sleep. Then Winry went over to Ed's bedroom while Al got something for her to drink. She stepped into the room and sat down next to Ed's bed. She smiled at his sleeping face, and then stroked his hair.

_He definitely has a fever; his hair is damp and I can feel the heat coming from his forehead. But even if he is sick he still looks really cute when he is sleeping._

Al walked in with a glass of juice in his hand and gave it to Winry.

"Has he been sleeping the whole day?"

"No brother woke up after you called, he knows your visiting. He tried staying awake until you got here but he was too tired to, and fell asleep about two hours ago. Anyway you should be getting to sleep as well. I doubt that he will wake up anytime soon."

Winry looked at Ed and decided to agree with Al so she looked at Ed's sleeping face once more and frowned as she walked to her room to get some rest.

_I hope he doesn't have any nightmares… what am I thinking he always has nightmares when he is asleep. Well at least both Al and I are here to comfort him if he does have one…_

**Author's note:** Yeah I'm putting some Edwin on this fanfic. I love this couple…sigh.


	5. Chapter Five: Nightmare

**Author's Note:** I can't believe that Hiromu Arakawa already finished the series! I wanted it to continue…sniff…sniff. But I love the end but still depressed that it ended. So since I'm a bit down let's put a bit of angst in this… mwahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA! I just love it. A lot.

**Chapter five: Nightmare **

"_Hahahaha!" _

_The wind is in my hair as a blow past the fields and scenery. _

"_Hurry up Al! Mom wants the groceries already!" _

_I look back and see Al chasing after me, even carrying a basket I'm still faster. We reach out house on the hill and I speed up to the door. Al is behind me smiling. I pull open the door and look inside. My heart stops, on the floor lay unconscious, was our mother. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her breathing was rough._

"_MOM!" _

_Granny Pinako's words ring through my head, _

"_she must have had this illness for a while now, but kept it secret from everyone to prevent them from worrying…"_

Al watches his brother sleep. He already knows that his brother is having a nightmare; they were always present when Ed has a fever.

_It doesn't seem that bad, I don't think I should wake him. If he starts to panic then I will wake him._

Al looks down at Ed's pained face and reconsiders his idea of not waking Ed. _He needs rest. I'm sure he'll be fine… _All Al could do was watch his brother sleep and hope that his nightmare passes.

"Mom…"

"_Brother what do we say to mom when we finished the transmutation?" _

_That was an easy question. _

"_Don't tell our teacher!" _

_Al laughs at my joke but we were both sort of serious. Teacher would have our heads if she ever found out about this. _

"_Ready Al?"_

"_Uh-huh." _

_I thought our transmutation was going to work. How could I have been so stupid?_

"_AAAAAAAALLLL! Mom? Mom help me… please…"_

_I see her and immediately freeze. That's not her! What have I done? My heart stops again as I realize that I was alone in this world. _

_Al! AL! AALL!_

_I'm so sorry!_

"AL! AL! NOOOOOO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Ed thrashed on his bed. Al immediately got up and shook his brother's shoulders.

"Brother wake up! Don't worry it was just a nightmare. I'm here brother."

Ed eyes flicker open and looks at Al in the eyes and hugs him tightly. Panting, Ed manages to speak to Al,

"Al… I'm sorry… for keeping my fever… a secret! I'm so sorry… I don't ever want…. you to feel… alone…ever."

Al felt a pang of guilt hit him as he recalled what he said to Ed about leaving him alone.

"Shhh… brother. Everything is alright now. You don't have to worry about me. I'm right here."

Ed kept hugging Al until they heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" said a sleepy Winry.

Ed let go of Al and called her inside.

"Hey Winry *cough* good to see you. Sorry for waking you…nightmare."

Winry walked over to Ed and smiled. She didn't really mind to be woken up, she was just happy to see him awake. Besides she was expecting him to wake up if he did have a nightmare.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Um… tired and I have a headache, but that aside I feel fine…"

Winry gently pushed him back into the bed and felt his forehead.

_He still has a fever, and his forehead is really sweaty. I think he need more rest. _

Winry sighed and flashed out her wrench. Ed immediately went a shade paler (if possible) and cowered in his sheets.

"You idiot! How could you get sick like that and try to keep it a secret? Jeez Edward grow up!"

She sighed again and put away her wrench (only god knows where…)

"S-s-sorry Win-Winry… f-f-for ma-making y-you wo-worry…" Winry immediately looked down and looked at Ed.

_He looks scared. It's not like I'm going to hit him when he's sick…okay maybe I would… or wait… maybe he's cold, it's a pretty cold night outside…_

Winry moved to the bottom of the bed and pulled the blankets over Ed.

"Stop talking and get back to sleep, okay?"

Edward thanked her and Al for taking care of him, again. The two friends thought that he really must have had a bad dream because he would never say this unless force upon.

Winry changed the cloth on Ed's forehead seeing that the last one had already heated up from Ed's body heat.

"It's nice to see you again Ed. Have a nice sleep."

Winry smiled and headed for the door.

"Yeah…you too."

Winry grabbed the door knob and closed the door. In the hallway Winry's worried frown slowly turned into a smile as she blushed a light pink and headed back toward her room.

"Hey… Al?"

Al looked at Ed's worried face and asked him what was wrong.

"Um… I'm not sure but I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen… could it be? No there's no way…"

Al went back to Ed's bed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother just tell me. Remember? No secrets."

_Should I really tell him? I could just be imagining things. But better safe than sorry I guess._

"Well you know how yesterday we fought those alchemists? One escaped and I can't help but wondering what he is going to do… is he going to come after us or did he run away? What happens if he tries to attack us while Winry is here? What if she gets hurt?"

Ed's voice staggered at the last sentence as he thought about his childhood friend getting hurt because of him.

"Don't worry about it brother. I'll protect both of you tonight and keep an eye on the both of you? Okay? So just sleep so you can finish giving that report to the colonel."

Ed faked a smile and snuggled into his sheets and went back to his sleep.

_I just hope nothing goes wrong with your plan Al…_

**Author's Note: **Ugh. I'm getting worse at writing. I'll try to make it more interesting the next chapter…but it is not guaranteed.


	6. Chapter Six: Missing

**Author's Note:** I had no idea how to write this but I did my best… yeah it's a bit short I know. But still, enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. Not even in my dreams.

**Chapter 6: Missing**

Al sat the whole night next to Edward and listened for any noises in the room. He also felt a bit of worry about the alchemist that escaped. What would happen if he attacked while Ed was sick? He would get worse for sure. He definitely didn't want that to happen and he wasn't so sure that Ed would be able to fight him off or even wake up to fight back.

It was five-thirty in the morning when Al decided to start making breakfast. He knew Winry would wake up around six, she usually did. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Nothing.

He cooked up all the food they had bought yesterday. Al thought about what to do for a while.

_I have to prepare food for brother or else he isn't going to get better… but what if that alchemist comes. But that's unlikely he doesn't even know where we live. But there is still a possibility that it could happen. Brother is pretty famous now and I'm sure random people know where we live. But Winry will be up soon so it should be okay. She could really hurt someone with her wrench. I guess I'll step out for a bit and buy the food fast. I really doubt anything will happen in that time._

He assured himself that nothing was going to happen. But he still had a bad feeling about leaving his brother alone. So he closed all the windows and sealed it with alchemy. He left a note for Winry so she would know where he was and to watch over Ed. Before leaving Al took Ed's key to the apartment; still not being able to find his own. He quickly went down to the market hoping he could get the shopping done quickly, just to make sure that nothing would be able to happen while he was gone.

As the first rays of sun hit Winry's room she immediately woke up and got dressed. She wore her normal clothes: a short navy blue mini-skirt, a white tank top, and a navy blue jacket. As soon as she finished dressing up she walked towards the kitchen to see if she could prepare Ed and herself some breakfast. When she got to the counter there was a little note:

_Went to buy some groceries. Watch over Ed please. I'll be back soon! – Al_

Winry put the note back down and walked to Ed's room. She looked at the clock, six-fifteen. She had slept and extra fifteen minutes to make up for the time lost when she check on Ed last night.

_I better check on Ed though, I doubt that he's awake. Ed's never been the type to wake up early._

She smiled a bit and reached for the doorknob. What she saw wasn't what she expected. She expected Ed, lying down on his bed. She expected to be able to check his temperature and change the towel on his forehead. She expected to see him in his bed. But as she open the door there was nothing. She looked around the room searching for her friend.

"Ed? Edward where are you?" she called out still searching the room.

She knew he wasn't in the bathroom; she was just there, and she would have heard him walking to the bathroom (hanving an automail foot would make noise). Where was he? As she looked around a ray of sun hit something metallic on Ed's bed. She walked towards the bed and saw a key. Under the key was a note.

_I have the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you ever want to see your brother again I suggest you release my friends immediately and find me in three days There we will make the exchange. Your brother for my friends. Though I can't guarantee he will be in great shape when you get there, it depends on how he behaves himself. Don't get your hopes up especially the way he looks right now. By the way, if you don't find us within three days. He dies. - The X-knife Alchemist. _

Winry fell onto the bed. She clutched the note in her hands wondering what was going on and what was going to happen to Ed in his condition. Ed wasn't likely going to end up in great shape being kidnapped while having a fever. Sure it didn't sound as scary as it seemed. But Ed's usual fever was no normal fever, whenever Ed got sick he was **really** sick.

She remembered the time when Ed was in the hospital shortly after they left. She couldn't come to visit them but Al had called her and said that Ed had passed out from getting sick. She couldn't help but think that something really bad was going to happen to Ed. His systems were already weak and she couldn't think of any bad guy providing care for a person he wants revenge on.

She stayed there in the quiet room and tried to think of what to do and say to Al when he got back. Surely he will be distressed, and probably blame himself for leaving Ed alone.

_Who is the knife alchemist anyway? What if he does injure Ed? Will his body be able to endure it? What happens if-_

Winry's thoughts were interrupted by a bang cause by a door.

"Winry are you awake?"

The sound of Al's footsteps grew closer to the door but Winry didn't move. She was in shock.

"Winry? Where's Ed? Is he feeling better? Winry? What's wrong? Where is brother?"

Winry look up to the worried suit of armor and willed her mouth to move and whisper the words.

"He's been kidnapped, Al. Ed's gone."

**Author's note:** Yay! Finally getting somewhere with this story. Relieved? Well I am. And yes the Alchemist's name is lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. And yes there are shops open at 5:30 in the morning.


	7. Chapter Seven: Worry

**Author's note:** I put Hughes here just to satisfy one of my reviewers. I nearly forgot to add him, but luckily I found some way to put him there:)

**Disclaimer: **NO! I don't own FMA! Stop asking meeee! –bangs head on table-

**Chapter Seven: Worry**

"WHAT? How do you know?" Al screeched as Winry's words sunk in.

Winry handed the note to Al and waited for his reaction. She was still too shocked to reply to Al's questions. Al grabbed the note and read it carefully.

"Oh no. No. NO! This is all my fault! Brother warned me about this! How could I have been so stupid?"

Al dropped down the floor crushing the note between his fingers. He knew that the alchemist might have gone after them. He was warned. But he still left to buy food. But how could the intruder gotten inside without waking Winry? He locked all the doors and sealed all the windows. Suddenly he saw a silver key in Winry's hand.

"Winry where did you get that key?"

Winry looked down and saw that she was still holding the key that she had found on top of the note. She finally had enough time to recover from the shock and replied,

"I found it on top of the note. Why?"

Al took the key from Winry's hand and stared at it for a whole straight minute. He was sure of it. The way the key was designed and the scratches all over the key were all familiar.

"It's because it's my key. How did it get there? I thought I lost it…GASP!"

"The man who opened the door for me when I was carrying Ed! That was the alchemist! He never returned the key! I can't believe I could have been so stupid. It's definitely all my fault that Ed was –"

"AL! Now isn't the time to be playing the blame game! We have to go and find Ed before that man hurts him! C'mon get up and let's call for help!"

Al looked up at Winry. He knew that she was worried about Ed by just looking into her eyes; they were watery and serious. He slowly got up to his feet and stared into her eyes. She meant what she said.

"Okay. You're right now is not the time to be scolding myself. We have to save Ed. I'll go call Colonel Mustang"

_I'm sure the Colonel will be worried about Ed. Ed you better behave yourself this time! I don't want you to get hurt…_

Al walked over to the phone and dialed the numbers for Mustang's office.

_Ring ring…ring ring…_

"Hello? Who is this?" a female voice answered

"It's Alphonse. I need to speak with the Colonel immediately."

"Uh… Okay. I'll put you through."

Lieutenant Hawkeye looked at the phone suspiciously. Alphonse never sounded like this unless something was up with Edward. She would find out eventually, and put the call to Mustang's desk.

"Sir! You have a call from Alphonse Elric. It sounds serious."

"Hello? Alphonse? What's wrong?

Mustang listened to Al as he told him about Ed's kidnapping. Hawkeye watched Mustang's expressions grow more and more angry, she also watched him jump out of his chair after a minute suddenly as he listened to Al.

"WHAT! How could Ed have been kidnapped? He knows how to protect himself even if you're not arou— gasp… right I forgot he was sick. Well what does he want from us?"

Mustang sat back down and was silent for a minute.

"Okay. We'll get the alchemists and trade them for Ed. Right now keeping Ed alive is more important than two more rouge alchemists. We'll find him. Just pray that your brother behaves himself."

_Dear God, I hope he is too sick to act like his usual self. If not he's in trouble. _

"Don't worry Alphonse I promise we'll get your brother back."

Mustang put down the phone and immediately called the security over at the jail. He requested that the three alchemists that were captured to be brought to him as soon as possible. As soon as he hung up Lieutenant Hawkeye came in. She looked at his expression and walked right up to his desk and said,

"Don't worry sir. I'm sure Edward will be fine, even if he's sick he still is strong."

"I hope your right. Thanks. "

"Oh right. Sir please do not forget that lieutenant colonel Hughes is arriving soon. He was supposed to investigate what those alchemists were up to in that factory. "

"Okay good. Pick him up and inform him about Ed's situation. We could use his help. I'll begin informing everyone else and begin the search."

"Yes sir!"

…

Back at the dorms Winry and Al sat there in silence. They both didn't know what to do in this situation. They couldn't go and look for Ed since East city is too big to search in time. And they both had to wait for the phone call that was coming tomorrow. All they could do was wait.

But they just couldn't do that.

"I'm going and try help out the Colonel with the other two alchemists. Just in case they cause trouble or try to escape. We wouldn't want brother's exchange to go on without the alchemists… Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah…"

It was a good thing that Al was leaving. Winry needed time to think. Though she was used to waiting for Ed she wasn't used to knowing that he could be in harm's way. All she could do was wait. All she could ever do was wait. But why? Why couldn't she go and try looking for Ed? Why couldn't she be helpful?

_I care about Ed so much. I want to be there when he really needs me. I know everybody would say that he does need me because of his automail. But I'm not the only automail mechanic there is. I'm his friend and I can't do anything to help him. All I can do is hope that nothing happens to him and wait._

Finally the tears fell down from her eyes as she thought about Ed. She went into his bedroom and sat on his bed and cried. She cried at her uselessness and she cried for Ed.

_Please come back to me safely…_

In the alleys of east city was man wearing a large brown coat heading for an abandoned house in the outskirts of the city. While carrying a sleeping young man in his arms.

**Author's note:**Yay finally up to the torture next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight: Waking Up

**Author's note: **Darn it I'm a day late… sigh. Sorry! FORGIVENESS! I totally forgot about updating since I was so busy reading this book…haha…sorry.

**Disclaimer:**Zzzzz…huh? What do you want? Oh… no I don't own FMA… okay? Okay…Zzzzz

**Chapter Eight: Waking Up**

"Have you found him yet?

"No Sir! There have been no sightings of the Fullmetal Alchemist in the western and northern side of the city."

"Damn. Where could he have taken him? Keep searching!" yelled Mustang at the soldier saluting soldier.

_It has been eight hours since Ed went missing and by the looks of the note the man is short tempered. I doubt we will get Ed back in one piece, especially with his big mouth. Where in the world is he?_

"Colonel is there anything I can do to help?" asked Alphonse, who was sitting on the couch listening for updates on his brother's whereabouts.

"There's nothing you can do in particular Al. We just have to be patient and wait for someone to find a clue."

Al's head went down; he was really worried about his brother. This has never happened to them before and that is because Ed could usually protect himself from danger. But the fact that he had a fever becoming much weaker than usual, and that the fact that he has to try and defend himself at the same time, terrified Al. However Al knew that fever or not that Ed would absolutely not die, due to his hardheadedness and his persistence to save his little brother from having to survive alone in a body that cannot feel, sleep, eat, or die. He had faith in his brother and trusted him enough to know not to get himself killed by talking too much or by upsetting the kidnapper. Well he hoped. But he still couldn't help feeling the guilt of leaving his brother alone in the dorms even after being warned. It was even his fault that the key was also taken and used to take his brother. How could he have been so clueless? Now all he could do was hope that his brother doesn't act as recklessly as he did.

_PLEASE Ed don't say anything stupid! I don't want you to get hurt!_

Meanwhile back at the dorms Winry was still lying down on Ed's bed, worrying. She was still down about not being able to do anything to help Ed but wasn't caring about that much anymore. She just wanted to see that he was safe. She got up from his bed and walked over to her room where a brand new model of an automail arm and leg were waiting. She had been working on them for a while, making sure that everything was perfect, and wanted to install the arm and leg as soon as his fever went away. But now she was sure that she was going have to wait a while longer, she didn't care about that though. All Winry wanted was that Ed comes back alive and well so that when he does recover he will have a better set of automail. She sighed. All she could think about was Ed.

Winry couldn't sit still anymore , so she decided to take a walk around the city. She didn't want to be trapped inside to wallow in worry so she thought taking a walk would try to get her mind off things. Winry locked the door just began walking.

_Please be safe. Please. I don't know what I'll do without you…_

…

As Ed woke up for the first time after his talk with Al and Winry he noticed that something was very wrong.

One: He was lying down on what it felt like a cold metal bed.

Two: his arms were chained on his sides, far apart from one another.

Three: he couldn't see because a blindfold was preventing him from opening his eyes.

Four: His fever was still present.

And five: He had no idea where he was, what happened, and why he couldn't hear Al or Winry next to him. All he heard was the deep laugh of a man.

"So your finally awake. I was wondering whether you were in a coma seeing you didn't even wake up when I kidnapped you."

"Who are you?" croaked Ed.

"Really? I'm offended. I would think that one of the military's most brilliant minds could figure out who in the world would kidnap him. It saddens me that you don't remember me, after all we just met two days ago."

Ed gasped.

_The alchemist that escaped! I was right, something did happen…Gasp! Winry? Did he hurt Winry and Al?_

"Seems like you finally remembered me Full—"

"Where is my brother and my… my friend? Did you hurt them?"

"Tsk…tsk. You know you shouldn't interrupt someone when they are talking to you. And, no, I didn't touch your roommates. I was only after you Fullmetal. I only got you for my revenge on you and the military for destroying my life and my comrades' lives! But first I need to get them back, and this is where you come in Fullmetal."

_So I'm a hostage. Great. How do I get out of this… maybe I should try bluffing…_

"What makes you think that the military will just hand back your friends for one mere alchemist? You won't win especially if it's me you've taken. The Colonel would be glad to have a pain-in-the-ass like me out of his hair. You are going to—cough cough!"

The alchemist looked at Ed and frowned.

"Do you really think that I am an idiot? Of course the military is going to hand over three rogue alchemist to save one STATE Alchemist. This is because the military only cares about its dogs and not other people's well being. The military doesn't care about justice and fairness! Get that into your head brat!"

"Cough…cough…hahaha…so kidnapping a sick kid like me is justice huh? Your justice is sicker than I am!…NNNHHHGGGG!"

Ed grunted as a sharp item stabbed him on his flesh leg. He could feel his blood oozing out of the cut and the sharp pain shooting through his whole leg.

"Shut up you brat you don't know anything!"

Ed heard loud stomps get further away ad a door being slammed.

"Damn. As if… I didn't have enough…problem…ugh…ouch…it hurts…cough! Cough!"

Ed's head pounded and he tried to concentrate. But it was too hard. He had to find a way out of this. But with the fever and amount of blood he was losing he couldn't think straight. He did know that the alchemist that escaped was the knife alchemist so he was probably cut with a knife. At least it was a clean cut and that it wasn't as bad as he felt. He tried pulling his arms free from the straps but he was too weak to get them out. If only his arms weren't bound he would have been able to get out of here in a flash. He was trapped, blindfolded, sick, and alone. What a perfect way to start off your day.

_Damn it! Someone get me out of here!_

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! I'm getting somewhere! Oh yeah! Don't kill me just yet for hurting Ed…cause there is more to come. But don't worry he will get him back!


	9. Chapter Nine: Pain

**Author's Note: **Yikes this is getting hard to write…sob sob. But don't fret I will do my best! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of its characters…yadiyadiyada…sigh.

**Chapter Nine: Pain**

The Colonel was busy searching for Ed when a bang caused his head to rise up.

"ROY! Have you found any clues about Ed's whereabouts?"

Barging down the room was Maes Hughes.

Colonel looked at his best friend's expression and immediately knew he was worried about Edward. Well of course he did he treated Ed and Al like they were his sons (well almost, he didn't show their picture to everyone he ran into, unlike with this daughter…) Mustang understood Hughes feelings, because he felt the same, sure he wasn't particularly close or friendly towards Ed, he still cared for him like his son.

"No we haven't found any leads to where Ed is. We have been searching the entire city, but found nothing."

Hughes shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"As if he didn't have enough problems! Now he has been kidnapped with a fever, while being accompanied with a short tempered alchemist who specializes in knives? The world is such a cruel place for these boys! We have to find him soon!"

"I know Hughes. I know… but it's getting dark, it will be harder to search for him during the night, we don't have any leads and the men are beginning to get tired. Were stuck."

"Don't worry about that. I'll have some of my men do a night search while your men rest for the night. They will have to take shifts while searching the city, and its outskirts."

"Okay good! Let's find Ed!"

…

For what it seemed to be forever Ed lay on that cold bed shivering. What was going to happen to him? Were the others actually going to trade him for the other three alchemists? How were Al and Winry? Is the Colonel actually going to do the trade? Will they find him in time? Endless thoughts swirled in Ed's head making his head spin even further. The most important question that was in his head was: How was he going to get out of this?

_I can't transmute, these stupid binds are stopping me from putting my hands together. I can't free myself either, they're fricking metal and are molded into the bed. _

"Cough! Cough!"

_I'm so tired. I should probably rest so I can…think…of a …plan…later…_

BANG!

Ed jolted awake. As he listened to the footsteps come closer to his bed, he prayed that it wasn't the alchemist with a grudge but someone who was going to rescue him and get him off this ice cold bed. But hid hopes went downhill as he felt another cut being created on his cheek, he immediately turned his head and grunted.

"What's your problem?" he croaked.

"Your face ticks me off, and so does that attitude of yours. Maybe if you survive and you return to those "friends" of yours you will learn how to behave better."

"Like I give a damn about how you feel about my attitude. You couldn't change me even if you tried! No one can!"

"We'll see about that…"

Ed cringed as he prepared himself for the next cut on his flesh. But he didn't feel a cut. He heard a loud stab. It was the sound of a metal cutting another metal. At first Ed didn't feel anything, until he realized what was stabbed. His automail leg. Suddenly sharp sparks of electricity came through his nerves of his leg as the automail went haywire.

"NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Edward through his teeth.

He could sense the pressure of the knife in the metal, since he couldn't move that part of his leg anywhere. The pain was horrible. It was like having his nerves reconnected over and over and over again. With the usual connection the extreme pain would only last for a second and then it would gradually decrease but with what the alchemist was doing to his leg was it stayed at the extreme pain as he pressured the knife into his leg. It took him all he had to not scream, but he couldn't help grunting and grinding his teeth together. It seemed like forever until the pain stated to decrease but not enough for Ed not to be in a lot of pain. He felt the sweat trickle down his forehead, his breathing was labored and harsh, and worst of all he could still feel the pain from his leg circling throughout his body. He managed to say:

"What…did…you do?"

"Simple. I have read about automail before and I know where the wiring is in your leg, I also read that it was very painful to have auto mail attached because of the electricity running through your nerves. So all I did was drive a knife to where the wiring is and made sure it was intertwined with my knife, I also possess a little device on my knife which sends strong amounts of electric currents to whatever the knife is touching. I can shock you with your own leg with the flick of a switch. Lovely isn't it?"

"Y-you…sick bastard!"

"Now now you don't want me shocking you again now do you?"

Ed remained silent. He did not want to feel that again, it hurt too much.

"That's a good boy. Now I need you to tell me whether you put my friends on death row or if your friends are going to bring them back to me. Also if your friends will bring back up to rescue you and what position they will take to do so."

Ed snapped back without thinking of his situation.

"As if I would actually give you enough knowledge to harm the people who are trying to save me. I know what you are going to do, you are going to set up a trap for them like what you did to me and my brother! I would never let others get into danger, especially if it would be my fault that they would get hurt! I would nev-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another shock of pain coursed through his nerves as the alchemist turned on the electricity again. He couldn't help but scream, his body had had enough and he couldn't restrain it anymore. He fought to keep conscious but was too weak to do so, and as he passed out he heard the alchemist say:

"Stubborn brat! Your chances of living until your 'friends' get here are getting slimmer and slimmer…"

**Author's Note:** Phew… I'm not really sure whether Ed would get electrocuted by that… but that is the beauty of imagination. Everything is possible :)


	10. Chapter Ten: Another Disappearance

**Author's Note:** Can anyone tell me what the life thing is one the document manager? The life is running out and I'm starting to panic… Help! Okay back to the story… oh and a response to the reviews, yes I am evil. Mwahahaha!

**Disclaimer:**** .**AMF nwo t'nod I

**Chapter Ten: Another Disappearance**

The search parties had changed shifts as the sky had already turned several different colors. Hughes took charge and suggested that Mustang to go and get some sleep before his shift. He reluctantly accepted the offer, knowing that there was nothing that he could do until they were able to find a lead to where the alchemist was keeping Ed. Al had already gone back to the dorms to inform Winry of the situation and just to make sure that she was safe. But before he could step out of the office, the phone rang. He hastily went to it and answered.

"Hello…um Colonel?", said the familiar voice of Alphonse.

"Is Winry there?"

"No she isn't. Isn't she supposed to have stayed in your dorm?"

"Well yeah, but she left a note saying that she went out for a walk…but she hasn't returned yet. I'm sure she is okay but it is getting dark and I don't want her walking around in the night while there is a crazy alchemist around…"

"Okay Alphonse I'll tell the others, if they see her, to escort her back to the dorms. Is that okay?"

"Yes sir, thanks. Is there any news on Ed's whereabouts?"

"No. I'm sorry, but we are working at our hardest to find him. Okay Alphonse I have to go and inform the others. Farewell."

"Okay, good-bye."

Al hung up the phone and sighed. It wasn't the first time that he was at the dorms alone but it was the few times that he really did feel alone. Ed would usually come back and remove that feeling but he had no idea where Ed was and whether he was okay or not. Al was beyond frustrated. If he could he would have began crying right there and then. But that was impossible. He just wanted his brother back, so they could continue with their journey and fulfill each other's promises to each other.

_I hope we find him soon… I wonder where Winry could be? It's already late… Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered right now_

…

Winry wandered through the streets of East City, thinking about Ed and Al. She was near the outskirts of the city when she realized that it was already getting dark. She started to turn around until she heard a scream coming from one of the houses.

_That's Ed's voice! Someone is hurting him!_

Winry ran towards the house a quickly as her legs could take her. She found him! She actually found him! She looked around to see if there were any MPs around but she couldn't see any. It didn't matter to her at the time she just wanted to see if Ed was okay. She ran towards the house and quickly slowed down as she came close to the house and went over to a window on the abandoned house. And there she saw him. Blindfolded, tied-down, bleeding, and in pain. She gasped as soon a she saw the cause of his scream.

_His automail! He's shocking him with MY automail! I need to help him…but what can I do? He's so pale… I have to call the Colonel straight away! I can't do this on my own; I wouldn't stand a chance against an alchemist. _

She began backing away from the house but was stopped by a hole in the ground in where she had stepped in. She was stuck; she began screaming for help, knowing that if she didn't get out of here the alchemist would also capture her. She waited but no one came to help her until a man's hand stuck inside and told her to grab his hand. She did instinctively, without thinking about whose hand she was reaching for. It was too hard to see who it was or to see any distinctive features since the sun had already gone down.

"Are you alright miss?" the ma asked her.

"I think so, thank you."

"May I ask what happened here?"

"Well, I heard a scream from the house and was about to go and get help but then I fell into this hole…"

"Isn't that unfortunate, you did see him. I guess I'll have to kidnap you too."

"Wha—mffff!"

The alchemist covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into the house. She kicked and trashed but he was too strong for her to shake off. She desperately looked around for anyone to help her. But it was too dark no one could see ther. Tears fell down onto her cheeks and the man pulled her into the house and shut the door.

…

Around three o'clock in the morning Al was still waiting for Winry to return to the dorms. He had a really bad feeling; she was never out this late. What if something had happened to her? Was she also kidnapped or did she just get lost in the city? He had already called lieutenant colonel Hughes twice already asking if anyone had spotted her or his brother during his shift. But he had no idea where she was. Al just couldn't sit still waiting anymore. So he prepared to go out to search for his brother and Winry. It was easy for him since he could search non-stop, being unable to get tired or need to sleep.

_I don't know how Winry can wait for me and brother for so long. I hope brother and Winry are okay…I'm so worried. _

He opened the door, and set out to search of his loved ones.

…

Winry found herself sitting in the same room as Ed, directly beside him with a gag in her mouth. It was dark in the room but she was aware of the chains at her feet and the chains behind her back, which were keeping her hands together. She was so close to Ed, but she still couldn't touch him. The only part of his body that was really moving was his chest, which seemed to be struggling to go up and down. She was aware that Ed was not conscious, seeing as he didn't even flinch when the man hastily dragged her into the room. How desperately she wanted to call out to him but with the stupid gag he had placed in her mouth, it was impossible. Everything seemed hopeless but she knew that Al and the other would find them…hopefully.

**Author's Note:** Bwahahaha! I'm so evil… making Winry get kidnapped too. But it comes in handy later on…


	11. Chapter Eleven: Unreachable

**Author's Note:** To answer a reviewer's question, no this is not from the anime. There was a separate episode where Ed and Winry get kidnapped but this is a different situation. That episode (if you still want to know) is from the first FMA not brotherhood, I think it was episode 8. Anyway enjoy reading! I still feel evil especially after while writing this chapter… you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Ay Dios Mío! No poseo FMA! ~ translated: Oh My God! I don't own FMA! (I think… my Spanish is not that great…sigh)

**Chapter Eleven: Unreachable**

The next morning was not a relaxing one for poor Alphonse. He searched and searched for his brother and Winry but he had no such luck finding either one of them. He began feeling helpless after several hours of searching. He had passed by countless other people who were also in the search for his brother and recently added Winry, and he had asked every single one of them if there were any clues in finding the both of them. Nothing. Alphonse was getting desperate and started screaming out for the both of them.

"ED! WINRY! PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

He ran through the streets screaming and begging to see his brother and Winry. He would cry desperate tears if he were able to but that was impossible. He screamed and screamed, but it was futile. He fell to his knees and screamed as loud as he could. He wanted his family back. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He had never felt this lonely before. He wanted to see that Winry was okay. He wanted the loneliness to go away. But what he wanted the most was to see that his big brother was okay and out of danger. He didn't want his brother getting hurt because of his own mistake. He felt so guilty and helpless. He muttered his brother's name over and over again, in the middle of the sidewalk not caring about what people might think of him.

"Ed…Ed…please! Come back… I don't want to be lonely anymore…Ed…"

A man in a military outfit walked down the side walk and noticed a large suit of armor there. It was just sitting on the sidewalk not moving. He quickly ran towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alphonse? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The man was the Colonel. His dark eyes looked at Al with deep concern.

_He must be so worried about his brother and Winry. I can't imagine how he feels right now. His brother is all he has left and with Ed missing he must feel so scared inside. He isn't even moving; the poor kid. He shouldn't be put through this…they have enough trouble as it is. Damn it all! Where the hell did that wacko take Ed! And where the hell is the girl! More and more problems keep coming up!_

"C'mon Alphonse, let's go to the office and see if Hughes found anything. C'mon get up."

Not even a flinch came from the boy.

Mustang gave a long sigh. It was just like when he first saw Ed in the wheelchair. Al was lifeless. He needed his brother.

"Alphonse Elric! Get up this instant! You do not have the time to give up on this! We still have a day to find Ed and you can't waste this chance by doing nothing to help find him! Stand up and help us with the search! Would your brother be like this if he found that you went missing? NO! He would do absolutely everything he could do to find you! Now c'mon and come with me to headquarters!"

Mustang's words seemed to make it to Al's lifeless body and he stood up and looked down at the colonel and nodded his head.

"Yeah let's go. Thanks Colonel, sir!"

Mustang smiled and began walking with Alphonse to headquarters to find Edward and Winry.

…

Ed woke up with pain radiating throughout his whole body. He felt cold and hot at the same time (which at the time made no sense to him at all since he didn't realize that it was caused by his fever.) He still couldn't see a thing, thanks to the blindfold, but he was a bit thankful for that because he could feel more cuts on his body now and wasn't that excited to see his own body cut up and covered with blood. He was kinda getting used to being injured but it doesn't mean that he liked it. He tried to free his arms again for the hundredth time but still had no luck loosening the stupid cuffs. And then he heard a muffling noise, it seemed to be a girl that was making a noise. But Ed couldn't hear her properly due to the ringing in his ears.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Mmmmmm! Mfff!"

"I'm guessing he put a gag on you so you can't talk to me…I'm Edward Elric if that is of any help to yo- cough! Cough!"

Winry struggled against the ropes that were tying her down to the chair. She wanted to get him out of here! She was inches away and couldn't give him the slightest comfort. He didn't even know it was Winry who was right beside him. She wanted to take the stupid gag off so he could at least know that she was right there with him.

Ed stopped coughing and was just panting. Winry figured he couldn't talk much anymore or else it would just result into him having another coughing fit. As far as Winry could tell, they still had today to be rescued, which hopefully was enough time for the Colonel and Al to find them. She wondered if they noticed that she had gone missing too or if they were too busy looking for Ed.

_Doesn't matter much anyway, since I'm here with him. So if they find Ed they find me as well. I just hope they come here soon. Ed looks like he hadn't eaten since he was kidnapped. Has the wacko even given him water to drink? Ed might not even make it to tomorrow if he doesn't take care of him… stupid fever! He would last longer if the fever wasn't here…please find us please!_

Ed noticed that the girl had gone quiet but he didn't mind much. It's not like she could talk anyway.

_I wonder where I am… and why the others haven't found me yet. Are Al and Winry managing without me? I hope they haven't gone nuts worry about me yet… no Mustang wouldn't let them get like that. I'm sure of it…"_

Then the door opened entered the alchemist with a big smirk on his face. The blood left both of the hostage's faces as they thought about what he would do them next.

**Author's Note: **I feel guilty making Al go berserk… oh well, he went back to normal anyway so my conscience is clear (from that one…not so much with Ed and Winry…)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Realization

**Author's Note:** Yikes. I can't believe that I finished this one on time… I was even out of the country. I'm good…jk. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I can't think of a weird way to say it so I'll just say it. I don't own FMA.

**Chapter Twelve: Realization **

"So how are my two hostages doing today? I see that you're awake Fullmetal. Have you taken the chance to introduce yourself to your new friend?"

"Yes in a matter of fact I did. Now why did you put another person here you sick bastard? And a girl no less! I should be enough to exchange for your friends why did you have to drag her into this?"

"Simple. She was being too nosey and saw you and then fell for one of my traps. I couldn't let her go and alert the military no could I? But I don't need her like you said so should I just kill her? Would prefer that?"

"NO! Do you even dare-cough! Cough!"

Ed's coughing was growing worse. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He just kept on going for a minute until it subsided allowing him to breathe.

"Don't…bring…civilians…into…your…stupid…revenge…don't hurt…her…please…"

It killed Edward to say the last word but he knew that if he didn't the girl would be murdered and he couldn't have that on his conscience. Even if it wasn't him that was killing the girl it would be his fault for being reckless and not catching this wacko when he had the chance.

"Since you asked so nicely I won't hurt her. But since you called my revenge stupid I'm going to have to keep hurting you until you realize that my revenge is going to benefit everyone! Once I get back my friends together we will destroy the military and start a new government! Even if we have to kill everyone that opposes us! We were going to get started but you got in the way of our plans. So I am getting my revenge on you and the military!"

"What…the hell…did the military…do to you?"

"Just ask every person that leaves the military. It ruined our lives! After the war my family separated from me because they knew that I had killed other innocent people! I was following orders! My life has been ruined because of the Fuhrer's stupid decision to order us to kill those Ishvalans! I would live a happy life if I wasn't sent out to that war!"

"You could have… left the military…"

"HA! As if that were possible! How would I support my family if I left the military huh? You can't make food out of thin air! I only went to the stupid war because my family needed to be fed! But NO! I get left by them because I killed lots of people!"

"Well then why are you torturing me…huh? Like you I was only following orders…because I need the money to support my brother and I…why doi have to suffer? Why do you bring other innocent people into this? I'm not saying that the military is perfect but you don't need to kill everyone in the military because your life was ruined by them! Have you thought about how you will be ruining other family's lives if you kill everyone related to the military? Well! You're no better than the military you hate so much!"

"THEY DESERVE IT! For following the military even after the war! We were forced to take people's lives! But they stayed anyway! They are FOOLS! And you are a fool for joining them! You can't change my mind on this brat! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

The alchemist reached for the switch and electrocuted Ed once more. Ed trashed against the restraints and held back a scream that was threatening to escape his throat. Winry also struggled against her chains desperately wanting to stop the crazy alchemist from shocking Ed any further.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"What bitch? You want some too? Shut up!"

Tears streamed down from Winry's eyes as she had to watch her creation be the source of the torture device that the man had been using on Ed.

_Why can't I do anything to stop him! I am so close! How can I be so useless? ED!"_

The man flipped the switch off and watched Ed's body slump back down onto the metal bed. He glared at the young alchemist and stormed out of the room.

Winry watched as Ed's really haggard breathing slowly go back to his labored breathing. She knew that he was still conscious due to the fact that his teeth were still grinding together, probably trying to ignore the pain coming from his automail. Tears were still falling from her eyes and began dripping down from her face. She was hunched over directly above Ed's face, so before she could do anything her tears fell down onto his cheek.

Ed felt something wet fall onto his cheek and he realized that they were tears.

_Why is she crying? I doubt she even knows me and yet she is crying? What the hell? I should be the one crying from the stupid guy torturing me so much… Jeez the only person I know that cries after seeing me get hurt is Winry…wait! Is that Winry? WHAT THE HELL?_

"W-Winry? Is…that you? 'Mmm' once if it is."

"Mmm!"

Ed was silent for a moment. He let her answer sink in… Winry was right next to him. She too had been kidnapped. But how?

"Crap! How the hell did you get yourself into this? What happened? Damn it! How the hell could that bastard do—COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

Ed immediately stopped talking as a vicious coughing fit took over him. His throat felt like it was tearing itself apart. His lung burned for air. He kept on coughing and coughing. The world was spinning by the time he finally had the chance to breathe.

_Ugh… that bastard. Kidnapping Winry! If I ever get out of this I am going to make sure he pays for it! I want to destroy him! If only I want sick I could have never been kidnapped and Winry and I would never be in situation! Damn it! Stupid fever! Stupid cough! Ugh! My head hurts…_

Winry just stared at Ed with worried eyes. She knew Ed wouldn't be able to talk right after a coughing fit that strong. She was still very scared even if Ed knew that she was there so they wouldn't be lonely, but ignoring the fear she felt a little bit happy that he realized it was her after just crying. He knew her so well…

…

Back at headquarters, where the three rogue alchemists were being kept, were looking up to a man in a blue uniform with a hand poised right in front of their faces.

"You tell me where he is hiding my subordinate and where that bastard is hiding, or you will never see daylight again!"

Mustang had just left Al in his office where the others would report to him. He on the other hand was getting frustrated seeing as even the little brother was beginning to lose hope. He didn't want Al waiting anymore he wanted to see that Edward was safe so he could make sure he had kept his word to Alphonse. He wanted to find Ed now.

"You better start talking, I'm really not in the mood right now and I haven't had the chance to burn anything for a while I might just slip up and kill one of you. NOW TALK!"

**Author's Note:** I am going to run out of ideas... i think that this story will end soon.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Spotted

April 13-July 20, 2010

**Author's Note:** Yay! The story is near the climax! Woot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA!

**Chapter Thirteen: Spotted**

Mustang stood in front of the other three alchemists, glaring. He has been trying to get answers out of these three for almost two days. His patience was wearing thin. They were almost as stubborn as Ed was. Almost. If he could persuade Ed to do something he would, it just took days of persuasion anyway. He can break these men.

"I know that you know where he is keeping him. And if you even want the chance of being freed you better tell me where he is tomorrow or else you will never see daylight again. The choice is yours: help me find my subordinate and you help yourselves win your freedom, or you can be the stubborn asses you're being right now and let him die and be stuck in a jail cell for the rest of your left. It's simple."

The three alchemists looked at each other and weighed their options. They began murmuring amongst themselves as Mustang took a step back and let them deliberate. Two of them seemed to argue but they all agreed to something in the end. The man in the middle told Mustang their choice.

"Okay we'll help you."

Mustang sighed in relief in his head, thanking Fullmetal for making him good at persuading people.

"Okay, so where is he hiding?"

The others looked a bit nervous and the one who spoke before answered,

"Were not entirely sure, we planned several locations to hide in just in case something in our plan went wrong. We will tell you where all of them are. The majorities of our hideouts are in the outskirts of the city and most are abandoned houses."

Mustang took out a piece of paper and began jotting down all the addresses of their hideouts. As soon as they finished they had come up with 14 different places. He left the three alchemists in the cell and ran towards his office. He barked orders to everyone through the radio to check the locations that he specified and gave a strict order to only check out the place and if they see any signs of Edward and Winry to immediately call for back up.

Mustang sat down at his desk and looked at the suit of armor that was sitting down on the couch in front of him. There was also another man sitting next to him wearing a blue uniform. Hughes looked at Mustang and broke the silence by giving a huge sigh of relief and had a small smile on his lips. He reached over to Al and patted him on the back trying to reassure him that they would find Edward soon. Alphonse looked more hopeful now that they are getting close to finding his brother. However, even with that hope Mustang could still see the worry showing through Al's body language.

"Don't worry so much Alphonse. We will get your brother back by this evening at the latest. We have everyone searching in the right locations and it will only be a matter of minutes till somebody contacts us."

"That's Al. I'm positive that we will get your brother back and Winry too.

Al looked up to the grown men and really felt grateful to them. As soon as the news came that Ed was kidnapped the Colonel and Hughes immediately went into action to find Ed as soon as possible. They stopped doing all of their other work and put all their energy to get Ed back.

_They really must care about brother and me. I hope that we will have the chance to pay them back someday…_

"Okay, I believe you."

…

Meanwhile outside the headquarters Havoc and Breda were running towards one of the location in the eastern outskirts of the city. The two men wanted Ed to be brought back already they both thought of Ed as a little brother.

"Hey Breda, do you think the chief's going to be alright?"

"I dunno Havoc. I just hope that he isn't hurt to bad. That goes for Winry too."

"Yeah…the kid will probably lose it if she gets hurt."

The two men stopped abruptly and thought about the sight of Ed seeing his mechanic get hurt. They both shuddered and kept going. Once they got close to the house the stopped talking and pulled out their guns getting ready for whatever could be in the house. They split up, Havoc took the back of the house and Breda looked through the front. They stayed down low and looked through all the windows. It was Havoc that spotted them.

"Breda!" he whispered urgently.

As soon as he heard his name he scurried towards Havoc and looked through the window. He didn't know how to feel when he saw the boy bound onto a metal bed breathing heavily, and a girl tied down on a chair next to him with tears in her eyes. He looked at Havoc and nodded.

"That's definitely them. C'mon we have to tell the Colonel as soon as possible!"

They both hastily backed away. They would have gotten away quicker if Breda hadn't fallen into a hole a few meters back. Luckily for the both of them he didn't scream. There was just a loud thump. Havoc immediately grabbed his arms and began pulling.

"Oh my God! So heavy! What the hell have you been eating Breda!"

Havoc struggled as he tried to pull Breda up by the arms. Sweat began rolling off his forehead.

"Shut up and just pull! We don't want him catching us! Ow…OW! You're pulling my arms off!" hissed Breda.

"Shut up! You're too loud!"

The two bickered as they finally got Breda out of the hole. They started sprinting off towards the headquarters, praying that they were not heard by the kidnapper. If he did hear them, he would most likely move to a different location and make finding the two even harder to find. Breda and Havoc prayed that they made it in time to get everyone ready to rescue the two teens. They definitely didn't want him moving on their account. The Colonel would have their heads.

Luckily for them the kidnapper was to busy sharpening his knives to hear the commotion that they had created outside. All he could heat was metal rubbing against metal. He looked up to his finished work with a big evil smirk on his face.

"One night left."

**Author's Note:** My fingers hurt from typing… which is kinda pathetic. I think I have been away from school for too long.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Hope

**Author's Note:** Boo! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and all those other people that published this wonderful story. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic. That is all.

**Chapter Fourteen: Hope**

In the Colonel's office two soldiers burst into the room panting. Mustang immediately went to them and asked them what the hell was going on.

"We found them!" Breda and Havoc said at the same time.

Alphonse looked at them and yelled,

"REALLY!"

"Yeah… we found them in one of the houses in the eastern outskirts of the city and they are both being held in the same room. We didn't see any other hostages or the mad man." Said Breda.

"But we have to get there now! We might have been seen or heard and he might move them to another location." Havoc exclaimed.

The men looked at each other and immediately went into action. Mustang called Hawkeye over and they both went and quickly got the other three alchemists for the exchange, Hughes started getting all the other searchers to make a perimeter around the house. Havoc and Breda rushed to get all the weapons and transportation ready for the exchange. Al watched with a deep sense of relief that this was going to end soon and that he would have Winry and his brother back.

_Don't worry anymore brother! We're coming to get you! I promise!_

…

Back with Ed just before Havoc and Breda arrived at the house.

_Man…is this awkward. I'm tied to a metal bed covered in blood with Winry right next to me not being able to say a thing to me. What am I supposed to say to her? Maybe 'Hey sorry about you being kidnapped and all, but it's not like I could do anything about it…' or maybe, 'Hey Winry, how's life treating you. Nice weather right?' Oh wait. I can't see the weather outside! AHHRG! Stupid alchemist… when I get my hands on him I am going to make him pay!... well if I can even stand up. My whole body feels like jello. Damn it! When the hell is the Colonel Bastard getting here? Why is it taking them so long? Jeez even Winry found me before he did. Useless._

Ed sighed and stiffened because of the protest in his lungs. At least he didn't go into a coughing fit this time. It was quiet for about a minute until he heard someone whisper loudly, Ed and Winry froze at the sound and tried to listen to what they were saying. Unfortunately for them the wall was too thick for them to make out any words that they were saying. They heard their footstep get further and then heard someone fall down a hole. If Winry could free her hands at that moment she would have used it for a face palm.

_I already fell through that hole! How the hell could they not have see it?_

Her attention was caught back when the people started to bicker. Then she heard Ed gasp in realization. She noticed a small grin appear on his face. Now she really wanted that gag out of her mouth. It sounded like they got out of the hole since their footsteps were getting further and further away. She turned back at Ed who was still grinning. He managed to croak a few sentences to Winry to explain the grin.

"That was Havoc and Breda's voice. They spotted us, meaning were going to be rescued soon."

Winry let the words sink in. They were going to get out of here soon! Everything at that moment seemed perfect. They were getting out alive. Not unharmed but alive. But then a certain someone came into the room and ruined that whole feeling right there and then.

_Stupid alchemist._

Ed thought as his grin disappeared from his face.

_What is he going to do to us now? Jeez Mustang better get here soon!_

"So how are you feeling my little hostage? I take it you are being kind to our guest."

"Don't call me little you bastard! Cough!"

Again Winry had a real urge to face palm herself. Of all the things he would worry about! Some people just never change.

The man put another cut on Ed's cheek with his newly sharpened knife. Too bad for him it didn't register with Ed. He could feel that tiny cut compared to the pain with the rest of his body. The man frowned.

_So he can't feel the small stuff anymore. But I have a better idea…_

"Are you talking back again? Do you want me to hurt the girl now? Should I scar that pretty face of hers? Oh wait you can't see her. Well I guess I am kind enough to take of your blind fold so you can see her."

He reached behind Ed's head and pulled the blindfold off. This left Ed blinking around, not used to the light anymore. But at soon as he could see better he glared at the direction of the man and snarled. Then he turned to Winry. He saw her strapped down to a chair inches away from him. There was a gag in her mouth and tears in her eyes. His eyes filled with pain when he saw the tears. He had indirectly made her cry again.

"Well now that you can see her it is only courteous that she introduces herself. Why don't I take that gag out of your mouth sweetheart?"

He walked over and pulled the gag knot and slowly caressed her cheek whist taking off the gag. As soon as it was off her lips and his fingers right in front of her. She bit his fingers. He pulled back and screamed,

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

He slapped her with his other hand. The hand holding the knife. Winry couldn't help but shriek as blood started trickling down her cheek. Ed watched the scene with eyes fill with horror. And then pure rage and hate. No one does that to Winry and get away with it unscathed. He just cut her with a knife. She is bleeding. The girl who he has known since he was a little baby, the girl who gave him and arm and a leg, was just cut by this psycho.

Ed forgot about everything. He forgot about the protest of his injured body. He forgot all the fatigue that held him down on to that cursed bed. He wanted to hurt this man with everything he got.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ed as he broke off the chains binding him, with his brute strength.

**Author's Note:** Mwuhahaha! I made Ed go all super mad. Yosh! Payback time.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Payback

**Author's Note: **Oh! I'm so excited! The story is nearly done! And I was able to get Ed to lose his cool! Thanks to those who reviewed chap 14. I was getting worried that people stopped reading this cause chap 13 didn't get that many views so I thought people didn't like the story anymore… But I am all happy and ready to write!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. It owns me. Hahaha…

**Chapter Fifteen: Payback **

In Ed's rage he pummeled that wacko senseless. He was a blur of gold and black and red. Every time his fist made contact with him he managed to call him a different name each time he did.

"Stupid!"

SMACK!

"Mother Fucker!"

PUNCH!

"Bitch!"

KICK!

"Asshole!"

CRACK!

"Wacko!"

BAM!

"You don't NEVER EVER lay a hand on Winry!"

Ed screeched as he beat up the man that had held hi hostage for the past two days. The man just stayed there in shock getting beat up.

_Those were pure steel cuffs that were stuck to the bed with alchemy! He broke out of it like nothing! What the hell is this kid? Why is he so sensitive about this girl and how that hell does he know her name? I didn't know her name! WAIT! Didn't he say that he was with a friend and his brother when I kidnapped him? Damn it this has to be his friend! Of all the people that I capture it has to be his girlfriend? SHIT! How do I get out of this! If he keeps up with this I'm going to die!_

Ed didn't stop hitting him. He was on auto pilot. He had to destroy this man for hurting Winry. As Ed destroyed the man Winry just sat there in her chair and watched. He was going to kill this man, and she didn't want that.

"Edward! That's enough! Anymore and you kill him!" she yelled.

Ed stopped and looked at the man. He didn't look at Ed but he was still conscious. So with one last punch Ed knocked him out and left him there on the floor. Ed then immediately, who was still slightly fuming, went over to Winry and broke through the chains with his bare hands. He then looked at her wide and shocked blue eyes and asked her if she was okay. She nodded unable to speak due to shock.

_I've never seen him act that, well apart from his reactions when people comment on his height. But he lost it because I got hurt. He must really care about me. I can believe that he could move like that with all those injuries! I don't even think that should be possible!_

Winry thought too soon as Ed's body went limp into her arms. His breathing had spiked again and he began coughing harshly.

"Ed? ED? Are you okay?"

Winry held his shoulder so that he would face her properly. His eyes were blankly staring at the distance and there was blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He looked so exhausted.

"It's okay now Ed, don't worry anymore. It's okay." She hugged Ed closer to her body. They both stiffened at a groan coming from the distance.

_Oh no… he's coming around. What do I do? _

She laid Ed down on the ground and quickly pulled out her wrench (again no one knows where from) and smacked him on the head as hard as she could without leaving permanent brain damage. She then went back to Ed lifted him back into her arms. He groaned softly and as Winry tried to remove the knife that was impaled into his automail leg. No luck.

_Never mind. I'm going to replace this leg anyway. But I better bandage some of these injuries before he bleeds to death. What can I use to wrap them up though? Oh! There's a piece of cloth over there. _

Winry did her best to wrap the worst of Ed's wounds with the strips of cloth that she had found. But she was still very worried about Ed's health. He had not woken up yet and the way he coughed out blood worried her. He needed to go to a hospital soon. She felt his forehead and her lips pulled down into a deeper frown. His head was burning. She didn't even need to full feel his forehead. He was radiating heat.

_We need to get out of here! I can't carry Ed by myself! Should I wait for the Colonel to come here? They should already be on the way according to Ed. What if that wacko wakes up? I think if I hit him in the head one more time he'll die of blood loss faster than Ed. What do I do?_

Unfortunately for Winry she would have to worry about getting out of there soon. The man across the room opened his eyes and waking up to a bad headache and a very pissed off attitude.

…

Somewhere in the middle of the streets there were armed car and soldiers running towards the Eastern outskirts. In the leading cars were Mustang and his subordinates, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and then there was Hughes and Alphonse. All three cars sped towards the location preparing themselves for the worst. Will they make it in time? Did the man notice Havoc and Breda spying on them? Is Ed going to manage with all those injuries?

"Are we there yet?" asked and eager Alphonse.

"Don't worry Alphonse were nearly there. Just a few more miles and we'' do the trade and get Ed and Winry back," comforted Hughes, who was currently driving the car.

"Okay, sorry I'm just getting impatient. I think brother has rubbed off on me."

Hughes laughed. Thinking about how everything in the office would change if Alphonse acquired his brother's temper. Things would definitely go crazy then.

"No I think your brother's much more impatient than you are. Hopefully you will never get that impatient."

"Hahaha…hmmm"

"What's wrong now Alphonse?"

"I'm sorry for troubling you so much. I must be pretty annoying right now. But I was just thinking about my brother's condition. Havoc and Breda said brother didn't look that great and that he was injured. They said Winry looked safe but big brother is hurt… and I hate that."

"Al, the most important thing right now is that Ed lives and we'll get his injuries treated straight away. We have three ambulances going with us in the mission so he will get the treatment the second we get him back."

"Wait why are there three ambulances? Don't we just need one for brother?"

"Well were not entirely sure that Winry is unscathed so we have another incase, and the third is if Ed was somehow able to get loose and…well hurts the other guy. Were thinking he isn't unscathed, especially since he did kidnap Ed."

"Hahaha! I didn't think about that. I guess that is a smart move. Even I think he's going to get hurt by brother some way or the other. And maybe Winry might hurt them too."

"Oh yeah! I didn't think about that!"

Their conversation went on and both of them began worrying less about Ed and Winry and more about the person who abducted them. Al was more hopeful, positive that he would get his brother back.

**Author's Note:**__I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note. But what is going to happen to Winry and Ed with the psycho? Why haven't I named the psycho? Well, because I couldn't think about one. So don't expect a name. Mwahaha!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Support

**Author's Note:** Sorry I am late… I was at the beach with my family… no internet service…shudder…

**Disclaimer: **I dOn'T oWn FmA! rEaLy! I dOn'T!

**Chapter Sixteen: Support**

Winry held Ed tighter for he had begun shivering and coughing again. She was completely oblivious to the man across from her, beginning to get up and look around for a knife. The man spotted something glimmer from across the room and spotted his knife. He slowly began crawling towards it trying not to make any sudden movements so that the girl wouldn't notice. Just as he was crawling towards it Ed's eyes began fluttering open.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Winry yelled.

The man stiffened and lay back down on the ground, pretending that he was still unconscious. If he were to spot him he might begin attacking him again. Plus he was way too sore to continue much further, Ed beat him enough to make sure he couldn't more as fast or stand up easily for the matter.

_I definitely don't want him to see me. This brat could kill me. I better stay here until their attention is somewhere else so I can get my knife and kill them. I don't care about the trade anymore. I just want this brat dead. He is nothing but a headache and a wrench in my plans. I can just get my friends back a different way! I doubt that stupid officer in command hasn't even figured out where I am. Pathetic. _

Ed looked around sluggishly and sat up in surprise. He immediately scanned the room wondering what the hell was going on. He noticed that he wasn't in the bed anymore and that Winry was also free from the chair. He was most surprised about the condition of the other man that was lying across the room.

_What the hell? How did he get all beat up like that? How did Winry and I get free? What happened when I was out? And why the hell am I on Winry?_

Ed blushed as he noticed the close proximity of the two of them. But this was quickly forgotten when he noticed a cut on Winry's cheek. His whole face turned red as he recalled the moment that the wacko cut her and how he somehow manage to free himself and attack the man. He just couldn't really believe that he had done all of that. Ed's thoughts were cut by a small question.

"Ed are you okay?"

Ed looked at Winry and noticed the sheer look of worry in her face. She must have been so worried and scared being the only one conscious. He thought about the answer to her question. No he was not okay in many ways. His body was all numb and his lungs and throat were burning. He was also dizzy dues to his fever and loss of blood and also from the adrenalin rush he just had. But he didn't want to worry Winry further so he lied.

"Yeah I think so… but don't mind me; we have to get out of here!"

Winry knew that Ed was lying so that he wouldn't make her worry as much but he couldn't fool her. But she played along him, knowing that he did have a valid point. They had to get out of there now. But how? And idea popped up into her mind and she set out her plan.

"Ed you're right we have to get out of here. But I can't carry you, and you look like you can barely stand. And also your automail is not going to work since that psycho went through the wires. At most I can support you but you have to be strong enough to walk, and I don't think you're up to it."

"The hell I am! I can walk even with a busted leg and don't you think otherwise! I'm not so weak that I couldn't get out of here without being carried! Jeez Winry don't you know me?" Ed yelled at her while trying to get up.

_Yes I do know you, very well. I knew you would get up if I underestimated you. That's just the way you are you hate being underestimated. You love to prove people wrong. It's too easy to get you to do something._

Winry got up first and helped Ed get up, who of course shot her a dirty look saying that he had it under control. But he still let her help knowing full well that he needed it. He also let her take one of his arms and leaned on her for some support. She was right about the automail of course, it didn't move, so he just swung his upper leg to try to get it to move. It was difficult but possible. Ed and Winry were both a bit more worried about his flesh leg. The madman had cut it not so long ago and it was beginning to really throb under hid weight. Ed grunted as he tried to take a step forward it was painful be he had been through worse. He could do this.

"Ed do you want me to take off your arm so there isn't as much weight on your leg. I'm sure it would make it easier for you to walk." Winry suggested.

"No I might have to do alchemy in case this weirdo wakes up before we make it to the door." Ed pointed at the place where he had last seen him.

Winry looked to that direction and gasped. Ed turned his head to check what was so horrifying. He immediately saw why she gasped. In the corner of the room was the wacko holding his knife to the ground. He had scratched a transmutation circle of the ground and was about to place his hands on the edges.

"SHIT!" yelled Ed.

He let go of Winry and fell to the ground. As he was falling he clapped his hands and reached for the ground. Two flashes of alchemy lit up the room and were followed by a scream and a loud crash.

…  
Mustang and his team arrived at the house. He ordered the soldiers to make a perimeter around the house. Al stuck to Mustang and Hughes waiting for them to say that it was okay to go and get his brother. They were heading towards the door making sure that they didn't set off any of the traps that the man had created. Havoc and Breda already warned him that there were traps around the house seeing as they fell in a hole that looked to be created by alchemy.

They were five meters from the door when they were blinded by a bright light that were followed by a crash and a scream. They ran towards the door and followed the noise that led them to a room. Mustang pulled his glove on a kicked the door open. All four of them gasped at the sight laid before them. Mustang was able to say one word.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:** Bwahahahaha! I ended with a cliffhanger! Oh the four people that were at the door were: Hughes, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye. Hawkeye is always with the Colonel so I put her there so they wouldn't have to separate.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Dying

**Author's Note:** Wow I was shocked to see so many reviews after having a cliffhanger… maybe I should do it more often. Hmmm. Anyway love the comments. And after one of the reviews stating that I make mistake I decided that I am going to give the whole story a full on edit after I post the last chapter to check for grammar and spelling mistakes. Cause I hate them. You won't have to re-read it cause the plot won't change… I just really hate having mistakes on my work. I apologize if the story is harder to read due to my mistakes. Okay enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. You hear me? HIROMU ARAKAWA OWNS FMA! I solely own the ideas of this plot. Got it? Okay…good.

**Chapter 17: Dying**

Mustang and the others stared at the sight before them. There was a giant wall in the middle of the room. Going through the wall was a giant spike erupting from the ground. They were unsure of how far it went through the wall and they were especially worried if it did reach the other side of the wall. At the base of the spike was the kidnapper. Who was still holding a knife in his hand glaring at the wall and at the four people at the door. After the initial shock had left all four of them sprung into action. Hughes and Hawkeye went to the alchemist Hawkeye pointed her gun at him demanding that he drop the knife. He refused. In a flash he made another transmutations and the blast sent dust flying everywhere. The man had managed to escape through the wall and Hughes and Hawkeye didn't waste a second chasing after him.

Mustang and Alphonse were both standing by the wall that erupted from the floor. Al screamed for his brother and Winry.

"Brother? Winry? Are you guys okay in there?"

"AL! Help! Ed's really hurt! Please we have to get him out of here NOW! Take down the wall and that spike!" shrieked Winry from the other side of the wall.

"Quickly Alphonse, take down this wall! I can't do it fast without blasting it and that would cause more damage." Ordered Mustang

Al grabbed a piece of chalk from his pouch and quickly drew a simple transmutation circle and placed his hands on the edge. There was a flash of lighting and the wall had disappeared back into the ground taking the spike with it. Mustang couldn't help but see a hint of red when the spike was pulled back from the wall.

_This is not good._

After the wall as completely gone Al and Mustang froze and were horrified by Ed's condition. He lay in Winry's arms barely conscious. There was blood coming out the side of his mouth and his breathing was haggard. He was covered in enough scars and blood to look like that he was just pulled through a shredder. But none of it seemed to matter seeing as there was a horrendous wound in the middle of his abdomen. Mustang and Al rushed to Ed's side. Al gently and carefully picked up his brother trying to keep him awake.

"Brother? Please! Just hang one a little longer!"

Mustang went to Winry and helped her get up. She too looked exhausted but pretty much unharmed. From what he could see, all she had was a cut across her cheek. It wasn't deep though. He doubted that it would leave a scar after it healed. Even so he helped her stand and put a arm across her shoulders leading the way out. They were about to come out of the hole in the wall when they heard gunshots.

"Hughes what is going on out there?" Mustang yelled.

"The guy managed to free his friends and now they are attacking the others! We need help here!" Hughes yelled through the gunfire.

Mustang looked at Ed, Al and Winry. And made sure his gloves were on his hands properly.

"Stay here!" he ordered.

Al nodded and watched the Colonel cautiously walk out of the hole with his fingers positioned to snap. He clung to his brother and Winry made an effort of trying to hole pressure down on his chest to prevent him from losing blood that he couldn't afford to lose. Gunshots and blasts filled the air as the two waited for some sign that they could leave and get Ed to the hospital. But the noise wouldn't stop. Winry looked at Al desperately and stated,

"If we don't get Ed to a hospital soon he isn't going to make it. I can only stop the blood so much. Even his breathing his getting shallower. We have to get him out of here now! You have to leave him here and help the others so that it is safe for us to get Ed out of here!"

Al thought hard. They were not sure that it was safe for them to go out in the crossfire. They could get Ed and Winry more injured. But Winry was also right. They had to get Ed help now.

_What do we do? What would brother do? I can't leave him again. But I think they are resisting out there. What do I do? I have to help! But I also have to stay with brother!_

Al's mind raced he had no choice but to leave his brother with Winry and to go out there and try to help Mustang and the others get some control over the situation.

"Al! You have to go now! I think I heard some screaming out there!"

"But…but I can't leave brother again! The last time I did got him kidnapped! I just can't!" he wailed.

"You have to if you want Ed to live! This time you have to leave him to save him! Make up for the time that you couldn't protect him! Please Al just hurry!"

Al pondered for a few moments still unsure of what decisions he had to make, and then he heard a soft raspy voice.

"Its…okay…Al…I d-don't…blame you…for what…happened…its…not…cough!... your…fault…cough! …go…" Ed said before he passed out.

Al shook his brother begging him to wake up. He was still breathing but barely. Ed didn't blame him for getting hum kidnapped. Al felt a large burden lift from his soul. He gently laid Ed down on the ground and looked at Ed. Anger now welled through his soul as he thought about all his brother had been through because of that wacko. He and his friends were going to pay.

"Don't worry brother I will make sure this is over and done with."

Winry stared at Al and managed to see some bright determination and ferocity in him. She nodded and kneeled beside Ed as Al stomped outside of the hole.

In the following minutes all Winry could hear were the sounds of alchemy and screaming. There were also blasts and a wave of hot air made it through the hole. She tried to focus on Edward's breathing, but then she realized that he had stopped breathing. She screamed for help but her voice was drowned out with all the fighting she tried waking up Ed and felt his pulse. Nothing. Luckily the commotion dies down in 30 seconds and she shrieked for help. The suit of armor was the first in the room. He was covered in soot, dirt, and a bit of blood. He saw the panicked look in Winry's eyes and Al ran to Ed and scooped him up in his arms and ran out of the hole. Winry hastily got up and followed him. She was soon followed by the rest of Mustang's team. They sprinted to the nearest ambulance and the medics took Ed from Al's arms. They went into action as they got the defibrillator out and attached it to his chest. Ed jerked at the shock coming from the defibrillator. Still no pulse. Winry took her eyes off of Ed and looked at the concerned looks of all his friends: Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. She felt her heart sink as she watched Ed's limp body be shocked again and again.

_C'mon Ed! You have to pull through this! Everyone is counting on you! You idiot! You can't die your too stubborn for that!_

**Author's Note: **So will I kill Ed? Of course I won't tell you. But tune in for the next chapter! Just a few more chapters left then I'm done!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Wait

**Author's Note:** Wow. I can't believe that I reached 100 reviews… I am shocked. Thanks guys! I agree with some of the reviews… the last one at the end was a bit rushed but don't worry I will go in detail of Al's fight later. Now let's see if I am cruel enough to kill Ed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But now I own the 23 volume (English version) after 4 months of waiting! YAY! But now I have to wait till next year for the 24th one…sob.

**Chapter Eighteen: The Wait**

Al watched the medics as they tried to get his brother's heart beating again. Every shock Ed received Al flinched as he felt his soul being pulled away.

_No brother can't die! HE CAN'T! He can't leave me all alone! We still have to get our bodies back! He can't die like this! Especially when it was my fault! Please! Get your heart beating!_

The medics shocked him and shocked him but still no signs of life came from the battered teenager. They turned up the voltage and began the compressions again. Al noticed tears falling from Winry's cheeks as she watched Ed die. This was not happening. He saw the pained looks from all their friends from Eastern command and Hughes. Ed cannot die.

"PLEASE WAKE UP! WE STILL HAVE TO FINISH OUR JOURNEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SORRY! BROTHER!" Al cried out as he fell onto his knees.

A soft groan was barely audible from the teen as he responded to his brother's plea. The medics stopped the compressions and immediately began prepping him to get onto the ambulance. Everyone looked at Ed in disbelief. Had he really pulled through it? But it wasn't over yet. Al just looked at his brother silently and then followed the medics to the ambulance. The others stood there in shock. Mustang was the first to snap out of it.

"Alphonse take Winry to the other ambulance and keep an eye out for Ed. The rest of us will follow you later when we finish things here."

Al simply nodded and tore his eyes away from his brother and led Winry into the other ambulance. The two ambulances headed off towards the hospital. Mustang walked over to Hughes and sighed.

"I thought we lost him there…"Hughes said. "Luckily he is too good of an older brother to let his little brother down."

"I guess it just shows how close the relationship between those two really is." Mustang said.

The others murmured in agreement.

"I hope the kid makes it…" Havoc said.

The others had worried looks on their faces thinking about what Ed had just been put through. It was not fair to him. He had enough problems and now their goal is a step further away because of the time that they had lost. Everyone couldn't help but pity him. They just hoped that he would recover from this without any problems.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Ed's too stubborn to give up like that." Mustang said.

The others smiled and agreed. Nothing can stop him. They all went to work and did their best to get things sorted out in the rubbles of the fight that had just happened. They wanted to visit Ed as soon as possible. Mustang and Hawkeye made their way to the prisoners. All four of them had burns and bruises covering their bodies. They were all stuck between in a cage that Alphonse had created to make sure that they couldn't escape all of them had handcuffs too so that they couldn't perform alchemy. It was unlikely that they could though. They were all unconscious. Al and the rest of the military had done quite a job on fighting them. Fortunately for them it wasn't hard taking down one of the alchemists: the one who had kidnapped Ed. A smirk made its way to the colonel.

_I knew Ed wouldn't leave this guy unscathed. The boy sure has a lot of guts…_

…

Back at the hospital Al and Winry were waiting outside of the surgery room. Winry had just gotten her cheek checked and now had a bandage on it. Other than the cut on her cheek and a bit of dehydration she was perfectly fine; the cut wouldn't even leave a scar. Ed on the other hand had been in surgery for more than three hours now. During the whole time Al hadn't said a word to anyone. When the nurses asked some questions about Ed the words just seemed to phase through him. Winry ended up answering all of the questions, but unluckily for the nurse Winry was almost as shocked as Al was and was barely able to say the answers before lapsing into silence again. They were so worried about Ed. They managed to get his heart started but it didn't mean that he wasn't out of the woods just yet. Ed would have to live through the surgery first. And then he would have to recover from all the physical and mental wounds. But they didn't really care much for that part yet.

The thought that they were on the brink of losing Ed was too much for the two of them. They just couldn't picture their lives without Edward; he was too big a part of it. The both of them sat there in silence thinking about Ed and wondering if he was okay. The silence was interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps. Al didn't seem to notice but Winry lifted her head to check who it was. It was Mustang and his crew. A worried smile came to her lips as she greeted the seven of them.

"How long has it been?" ask Hughes anxiously.

"More than three hours now… they were having troubles stopping the blood flow because he had so many injuries…"

The seven of them looked toward the surgery door wishing that the doctor would come out to say that everything was going to be fine. But of course they didn't get what they wanted. All of them took a seat by Winry and Al wishing for the best. They didn't want to go back to head quarters to finish up on the report of this whole fiasco, but they needed Ed's report as well so that could wait. All they wanted to do was to see the guy awake and well.

The group only had a few moments of small talk and the rest was just pure silence. It was a quiet day at the hospital and they were alone in the surgery floor. It was eerie but it made the perfect atmosphere for them to think. Havoc and the other three guys were unusually quiet. They loved Ed like a little brother and worried about him… though not as much as the others. They feared him a little bit more now after seeing the condition fo that alchemist when he stepped outside. And the kid had done that with those injuries. Yikes.

Hughes was thinking of Ed not really worried about him dying. He knew better than that. His thoughts sometimes drifted back to his daughter but he did his best to focus on Ed. She would have all the time after he knows that he is getting better.

As many might think that the Colonel of Eastern Command was only waiting in the hospital because he might lose one of his dogs. You. Are. Wrong. Mustang was more anxious that Hughes. Unlike Hughes he was worried about the boy's condition. He wanted the doctor to come out already and tell them about Ed. He fidgeted with his fingers while he waited impatiently. His hands we clamped down by strong hand of Lieutenant Hawkeye. She looked as calm as ever. But Mustang knew that she as well was a bit worried for Ed. He looked into her eyes and she said:

"Stop fidgeting. He's going to be alright, sir."

Mustang smiled and then sighed. She was right of course but how long would they have to wait. It was already 5 hours since Ed entered surgery! Mustang looked at Alphonse, who was patiently waiting by the door. He hadn't moved an inch since they arrived here. He didn't bother pester him about it though.

_He still must be in shock. Once he knows that Ed is okay, he'll snap out of it. _

As if on cue the doctor walked out of the surgery doors. He looked tired. There was blood all over his robe and gloves. All nine of them waited for an answer. The doctor pulled down his mask and said two words:

"He's okay."

**Author's Note: **I was sooo tempted to make this one a cliffy too but I didn't. I could have made the doctor stop and then end the chapter but then I thought people might get mad at me so I didn't. I could never kill Ed. I love him too much. This was just a filler chappie. Pretty boring but I wanted to show how everyone was feeling…so yeah. There are only a few chapters left! Yikes. Oh well… I still have to think of how to end this… I'll make something up…eventually.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Talking

**Author's Note: **Back to the story! Filler chapter again… I still gotta think about how Ed is going to wake up. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story! I love you guys! Updating is getting hard… back to school and already I am drowning in my homework. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. Man this disclaimer thing is getting annoying…

**Chapter Nineteen: Talking**

At the sound of the words Alphonse quickly got up and ran towards the doctor. He grabbed his shoulders in disbelief and stared him the eyes.

"REALLY!"

"Y-yes. He is sleeping right now. It is amazing how he is still alive. Your brother must be a very strong person."

Al just stood there. So Mustang and Winry walked up to the doctor and asked about Edward's injuries. They watched the doctor stand there and think it through. There were so many things.

"Okay. Let's see… he had 37 cuts that surrounded his whole body, there is the large stab wound in his chest but luckily it just missed his organs, the skin above his automail is pretty burned and he has been electrocuted quite badly. He is also suffering from starvation, dehydration, blood loss, and he has a horrible fever."

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces…so many injuries. The doctor paused and then continued.

"It will take a while for him to heal; you see he is very weak right now. We're not expecting him to wake up anytime soon but you can go in and see him. The room we gave him is quite large, seeing as he is a state alchemist; I think all you can visit him. Visiting hours end at eight."

"Um… could I stay with him through the night… I don't want to be away from him anymore." Al asked.

"I understand, you may stay if you please."

"Thank you doctor, for saving my brother."

The doctor smiled and walked away. Al and the others made their way to Ed's room. Everyone became silent as they entered the room but all of them couldn't help but gasp as they saw Ed. He was wrapped in bandages! From above the blanket his arms were wrapped up and his chest looked like it was wrapped in several places. Even his face had some bandages on them. There was a breathing mask over his face and there was a blood bag, an IV, and a heart monitor attached to him. But somehow his face looked somewhat peaceful. There was still pain in his features but it was amazing how he could still lighten up everyone'd worry even when he was asleep. Al walked towards he brother and sat on the chair next to his bed. Winry went to the other side and held his left hand.

The others took a seat on the couch and watched Ed sleep. It was silent in the room and Havoc was starting to feel the awkwardness of the situation so he tried brightening it up.

"So guys what do you think, the chief did quite a job on that alchemist didn't he! He could barely stand when he got out of the house! How pathetic!"

Breda and the others smiled and nodded in agreement. Winry looked at the man and grinned she wanted the atmosphere changed too.

"You should have seen him in the room! That man gave me this cut, and Ed completely lost it! He broke through the metal cuffs and attacked that man! It was horrifying and amazing at the same time. I had never seen Ed that mad before either. I think that his fever made him deranged. I didn't know that Ed could move like that and especially with all those wounds…he is such a reckless guy though…"

The others turned their heads towards Ed. They all shook their heads in disbelief. How could he have broken through metal cuffs?

Breda gave a huff and laughed.

"Remind me not to get this guy angry! I don't want to die a horrible death like that!"

The others laughed along with him. Even Al began giggling.

_Of course Ed would lose it when Winry gets hurt, but not when he gets hurt. He really doesn't care much about his own health does he? I have seen him that mad but that was when someone was commenting on my armor and tried drawing on it. Ed went berserk. Maybe he feels strongly for Winry too…hmmmm I wonder. _

Somehow Al had a mischievous look on his face as he giggled. Winry looked at him in confusion Al looked back at her and shook his head. He'd rather not say anything about it…yet.

After the laughing had died down Mustang got serious. He had to find out what exactly happened in that room so a report could be given. Since Ed was still out cold he decided to ask Winry first.

"Winry could you tell us what happened to you and how you got kidnapped. I need to make a report for this."

Winry looked at Mustang. She wasn't afraid to tell her side of the story. She didn't really feel scared for herself the whole time she was there. She was too busy worrying about Ed. She told Mustang and the others her side of the story in full detail. Even calling Havoc and Breda stupid for making such a huge noise outside and mentioning how lucky they were for not being noticed. They both hung their heads in embarrassment. It was hard for her to talk about the parts where Ed had gotten hurt or tortured. Her hands fidgeted when she was saying how the man had electrocuted Ed through her automail. There she felt sad, her creation caused Ed pain. Al could see the sad look on her face when she was talking about the automail and reassured her.

"Don't be guilty Winry. Without your automail brother wouldn't be able to get anywhere. He needs your automail and he really appreciates that you made it for him, even if he doesn't say it."

Winry smiled and thanked Al. She finished telling her story, even the part with the wall, and Mustang and the others looked at Ed in disbelief again.

"H-how did brother manage to do that? He must have been exhausted already and he was still able to make a wall like that in a flash?"

"Well Ed isn't a state alchemist for nothing. He has a lot of talent. Don't tell him I said that though" Mustang piped in.

All of them stayed in the room talking until eight. Hawkeye offered that Winry sleep at her house for the night, seeing as no one wanted her to be alone in the Elric's dorm. Al was going to keep his brother company, not needing to go to sleep. Mustang and his team went home to get some sleep and told Al that they will visit tomorrow.

"Good night everyone. Thank you all for finding my brother and saving him!" Al said as they left the hospital room.

"Don't mention it." Mustang said.

As soon as the others left, Al sighed and looked at his brother's still sleeping figure. He pushed Ed's bangs away from his face and held his automail hand. He stayed like this the whole night. Not wanting to let go of his brother ever again; being separated from him was too painful. He was overjoyed that he was back with him and that he was going to be okay.

"Brother…I'm glad you're going to be alright. Thank you for staying with me and answering to my call."

**Author's Note: **Phew. What a handful. Sorry if the others are a bit ooc but I'm not used to writing through the other's perspectives. I'm sure I'll get it eventually! Another peaceful chapter… payment for all those cliffhangers. I hope you have forgiven me now. Don't ask me where I got the number 37… I just pushed two random numbers.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Insane

April 13-July 20, 2010

**Author's Note:** I wanna sleep. But I still haven't finished my homework… but I'm doing this first cause I love you guys so much:) I don't think I'm going to say what the others did that night. I don't want to drag the story that much. It's already longer than I planned it out to be… oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA nor will I ever come to own FMA.

**Chapter Twenty: Insane **

Much to Al's happiness the first night that Ed stayed in the hospital was uneventful. All he wanted now was to relax and to have his brother relax and get taken care of. He didn't move from where he sat and just waited for any signs for his brother waking up. What Al was bothered by was that his brother seemed to be having nightmares when he was asleep. At random times of the night he would begin talking and screaming. The nurses came in at one point where he was yelling for someone to get away but reassured Al that it was probably the effects of the fever and probably some trauma from the recent events. Al already knew this of course, he was the same way when he got his automail, but it didn't stop him from worrying about him. Each time that Ed got restless he'd just say a few reassuring words, stroke his hair and then Ed would be calm again. He liked being this way with Ed, he could never really do this when Ed was awake because then he would feel bad and probably say something along the lines of 'I should be comforting you. Not the other way'. But Al just took what he got.

The next morning Ed still had not woken up but his fever was starting to go down by the slightest bit. Mustang and the others would not visit till the afternoon, Winry though was being brought over by the lieutenant. She woke up late (she needed the rest too) and was arriving around 10. The doctor had come around 8 to check if Ed's wounds were healing properly, and much to Al's delight, were healing just fine. Some of the nurses had offered Al breakfast downstairs but he did his best to try and cover up that he didn't need to eat.

Patients that passed by also seemed to stop by the door and look at Al with curiosity. He didn't really blame them. Who wouldn't stop to see a giant suit of armor holding a young boy's hand; it was weird. Al had already gotten used to people staring at him at this point but he really wanted to close the door. But he refused to let go of his brother's hand.

When Winry finally made it to the hospital Al greeted her and kindly asked her to close the door.

"Why couldn't you close it?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to let go of big brother… not right now."

"Oh. Okay…yawn."

"Are you still tired? You can still sleep on the couch over there."

"No. I'm fine. I slept too much already."

Winry walked over to Ed and stroked his hair.

"Did he wake up last night?"

"No. All he did was talk in his sleep. Just like before."

Winry stayed silent. They all remembered how Ed was like during that year when he was getting automail. It wasn't a pleasant memory for any of them, especially for Ed and Winry. He was the one who had to bare the pain of the automail. And she gave him the cause of the pain. Of course Ed did his best to try and not show pain but it was obvious most times when moving became too much for him. Around the time he started hurting Al would be there to carry his brother up the stairs forcing him to go to bed and rest.

Al and Winry remained in silence waiting. The only sound audible was Winry's soft breathing, Ed's breathing, and the heart monitor that Ed was attached to. _Beep…beep…_

"No… don't…don't touch…her…" mumbled Ed.

Both heads turned to Ed who was still mumbling the same thing. His head just kept moving around but he was reasonably calm. For now.

_I guess he's remembering the time when he cut me. At least he isn't throwing punches right now. That would be bad. _

"NO!" screeched Ed.

He began thrashing on the bed, wildly kicking and punching in random places. He was moving so fast. Al couldn't even catch the flying limbs to stop him from moving. _Beepbeepbeepbeep! _Nurses came into the room and saw the thrashing boy. They also tried to get him to stop moving, but failed to do so. He was just too fast and strong. His automail didn't help either. The nurses told Al and Winry to get him to calm down quickly because he was in risk of ripping his stitches. That Al did not want happening.

"Brother! Stop! Everything is fine! "Please stop moving! You might open up your stitches!" yelled Al.

"Ed! Stop I'm fine!" shouted Winry.

Ed stopped abruptly and sank back down into his bed wheezing. The nurses fixed his sheets and added a bit more morphine in his IV. They checked all his wounds, making sure that they were all sealed. Thankfully he managed to stay in one piece and didn't even open any of his cuts.

Al looked at Winry, not understanding why Ed responded to Winry but not him. Winry read Al and answered his question.

"He said that when I got this cut on my cheek. Ed was moving around like that and only stopped beating him up when I told him to do so."

_Oh. So that was when they were in that house. I guess that makes sense. I hope he doesn't do that again! Sigh…_

The rest of the afternoon went without a problem. The nurses delivered Winry and Al lunch, knowing that the two teens wouldn't leave the room. Winry had to end up eating both plates since they didn't want the nurses to get suspicious. It was a good thing that she didn't eat breakfast this morning.

Around 5 in the afternoon Mustang and the rest of his team came over to visit. They all looked a little worn out. Fuery explained that they were busy trying to finish up this case and the cleaning up of the area where they fought the other alchemists. They all sat down in the couch and just talked. The others weren't aware of Ed's little incident this morning and were wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. It was weird; usually a person would have woken up by now. But it didn't look like he had gotten out of bed just that he moved around on the bed.

"Has Fullmetal shown any signs of waking up yet?" Mustang asked.

"No they have him sedated. He kind of caused a ruckus this morning. It was hard to control him so the nurses gave him more morphine so that it doesn't cause any more problems. He nearly ripped his stitched trashing around so much like that."

"Wow. How can this **little** and injured **squirt** cause such a disturbance." Mustang said.

_Beepbeepbeep!_

As soon as mustang had finished speaking Ed's heart monitor sped up. Every one turned to look at Ed. Ed's eyebrows furrowed and his breathing turned faster. His eyes slowly began to open. You couldn't miss the pure anger that was in his golden eyes. He shot straight up from the bed and ripped the mask off of his face.

"WHO CALLED ME SMALL!"

Everyone backed off to the red faced, furious, and a little bit crazy blond.

_Oh shit. What did I just do?, _thought a very freaked out Mustang.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help it. I just had to put an Ed reaction in there… sigh.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Tempers

**Author's Note:** Are you wondering how the fight against the four alchemists went by so fast? Well I'm about to explain it:) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. What makes you think that I would have any chances of ever owning something this awesome?

**Chapter Twenty-one: Tempers**

Everyone's eyes were all trained on Edward. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes had become daggers, his chest was still heaving up and down and the guy was drenched in sweat. He didn't seem to notice where he was and the condition of his body. He raised his automail arm and pointed to Mustang.

"It was YOU!" he screeched.

He made to jump out of his bed and attack Mustang but the second he tried to do so he immediately retracted and clutched his chest in pain. Al quickly went to his brother and placed a hand on his back.

"Brother! Are you okay? Did you rip your stitches! Winry! Call a nurse!" he yelled in panic.

Ed had his eyes shut tightly and he seemed to be gasping for air. Al grabbed the breathing mask and pulled it over his head. He told his brother to take deep breaths and to try and relax. Winry came back into the room with two nurses. One got Ed to lie down and lifted his shirt to make sure he didn't rip any of the stitches. The other nurse went ahead and put more morphine into his IV. Everyone watched as Ed's pained eyes slowly turn dull and then close. Everyone relax a bit after the nurse said that none of the stitches ripped and it was just the shock of getting up quickly that made it hurt. She said Ed wouldn't wake up till the next morning because of all the morphine they had to give him.

Mustang was looking at the floor guiltily. He was the one who caused Ed more pain. Well he didn't know that just saying that he was small would cause him to wake up like that. But he was however a little relieved that the nurses came in a put him back to sleep… so that he wouldn't have to face Ed's wrath.

_That kid's temper is insane. I don't want to end up like that alchemist. I also better watch it while he is injured. I can go back to insulting him when he doesn't have any more injuries. And when he is cooled off from this little incident. I'm just glad his condition didn't get any worse. I wouldn't want Alphonse coming after me that kid was scary too. _

Everyone took a moment to look at Ed and then returned to their conversation. Havoc seemed to be in a better mood from before.

"Hahahaha! Colonel you should have seen your face when Ed woke up! You looked about ready to start running from the guy! Haha! I should have taken a picture!"

"Oh don't worry I got it! Luckily I had a camera in my pocket!" Hughes said with a cheeky smile.

Everyone began laughing, even Al. As soon as Ed fell back asleep he became calmer. The only person that wasn't laughing was Hawkeye, but she doesn't laugh much, she did however have a little smile on her lips as everyone began making fun of the colonel.

"Both of you will burn when we get out of this hospital." Mustang warned.

"You won't do that will you Roy. I might just show it to Ed when he wakes up." Maes said with a mischievous tone.

"! Damn you Hughes! Don't even think about it!" Mustang yelled at his best friend.

_Anything but that! The kid will rub it all over my face if he ever sees it! I'm just going to have to burn the photo when Maes takes it out of his camera. I'm going to incinerate anyone who tries to stop me… well maybe if Ed tried I wouldn't. I really don't want to face Al's wrath, ever. _

Mustang recalled the few minutes when they were fighting against the other alchemist.

FLASHBACK:

_Everything was happening so fast. As soon as the Knife Alchemist made it out of the house the others weren't expecting him to free his friends from out of their noses. When the others finally noticed that the prisoners had gone free they were already getting ready to attack. There was gunfire everywhere and loads of different alchemy shooting at the MPs. They were losing the fight until Mustang came out of the house and gave them a helping hand. They fought for several minutes and they seemed to be at a tie. They were never going to finish this battle before Ed's condition killed him. Suddenly the MPs heard clanking coming from the house. It was Alphonse who was running to aid the others. He was covered in his brother's blood from carrying him. Even through the armor Mustang, Hughes and the others could see the pure rage and intent targeted at the other alchemists. They could barely keep up as the kid ran towards the others without any fear. They tried to hit him with some alchemy but he was just moving to fast. Mustang gave him some cover with some flames and Alphonse reached the four trembling alchemist. No one was very sure what exactly happened with Alphonse but they knew that something in him had snapped. All Mustang and the others could hear were screams of anguish and pain. He wasn't holding anything back. He went full blow on the three that were uninjured but only had to hit the one who kidnapped the two teens once; the guy was already beginning to lose consciousness from being beat up from Ed. They saw a flash of lightening and saw Alphonse run back towards the house. His gauntlets seemed to have lots of blood on them which he shook off as he ran toward the house. The others made their way to the alchemist. Everyone was pretty much shocked about what they saw in the makeshift cage that Alphonse had created. Inside of it were very very beaten up alchemists. The three were covered in blood and bruises; they weren't as bad as the knife alchemist but that was a given. Al still had some sanity or morality to keep them alive. The other guy just looked like he was about to die. They just left them in the cage for the moment. They needed more doctors here; and they were pretty sure that they weren't going to wake up anytime soon. Hawkeye heard Al and Winry's footsteps come out of the house and she and the Colonel made their way to see Ed._

END FLASHBACK

Mustang looked at Al and shuddered. He was pretty sure that he didn't really want to know what had happened behind the smoke. Of course he knew that Al wasn't usually like that. He must have known that Ed's life was in danger and wanted the battle over as quickly as possible. He shook his head at the marvel of those two.

_They are more alike than they know it. It's just that Ed's temper is shorter than Al's. That is the only difference… These boys are going to be the death of me. _

**Author's Note: **Mwahahaha… I can still be evil, even if we're in the recovery chapters. I love writing.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Calm

April 13-July 20, 2010

**Author's Note: **I never thought this story would reach 140 reviews. I'm in shock…. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA… not even going to bother with this thing.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Calm**

Another night had passed with Al and Winry waiting for Ed to wake up. Winry slept on the couch as Al stayed by his brother's side. Since it was a Saturday Mustang and his team, along with Hughes, visited the next morning. They were all excited to see Ed wake up calmly and tell him about what had happened. They also had a lot of questions to ask him so that they could finally finish the report that was still on hold.

They all sat in silence and watched Ed as he slept. Mustang, who was still a little afraid that Ed would remember what happened yesterday, was casually tapping his foot waiting for Ed to wake up. Ed's eyes were still closed and his fever remained. The doctors said that it would probably stay that way until his body is a bit stronger. Al stayed by Ed's side until he noticed the sleeping Winry about to fall off the chair. He immediately let go of his brother's hand and caught her. Everyone's attention was brought to the two teens.

"That was close…" Al said.

Winry looked around with hazy eyes and noticed Al's hand supporting her.

"Oh… sorry. I guess I couldn't keep still huh?..." Winry yawned.

Everyone smiled and laughed as Winry carefully set herself back on the couch in a sitting position.

"Al… AL… Don't leave me…." Cried a small voice.

Everyone's head turned to the tossing teenager. Ed's heart rate began rising again; his mind going in a frenzy.

"Oh! I let go of Brother's hand! He must be remembering that night again! Stupid fever!" Al said as he quickly made his way back to his brother's side. He tried to stop Ed from moving too much. At the touch Ed's eyes shot open. He was about to sit up but Al held him down this time.

"AL!"

Ed looked around the room in frenzy.

"Brother. Don't worry I'm right here…" Al said softly.

Ed looked at Al and his eyed filled with recognition. He sighed and relaxed his muscles. His heartbeat slowed back down to normal.

"Where am I? What happened?" he questioned.

"Your in the hospital. You were badly injured when we finally found you." Al said.

Ed didn't have time to respond because everyone had gotten up from their seats and greeted Ed. Winry ran over and hugged him.

"Welcome back." she said.

She let go and both of their faces had a hint of red in it but was quickly unnoticed when the others began talking.

"Good to see you with the living again chief!"

"Hey Ed! How are you feeling? Do you want to see some photos?...Ow. You didn't have to hit me Roy."

"Finally awake Fullmetal? Took you long enough."

"Shut up… I still remember you calling me short. I'm going to get back at you for that." Ed said menacingly.

Mustang stiffened but he didn't let Ed see it slightly panicked posture. As soon as things got calmed down Ed asked what happened again and this time everyone took turns explaining what happened after he passed out. Everyone could see the shocked look on Ed's face when they told him about Al defeating all those alchemists within minutes. Even though you couldn't see it everyone could feel the embarrassment radiating from the younger Elric. However no one wanted to say what happened after the fight. They were still pretty freaked out about it; they were so close to losing him, and it hurt to know that they nearly did. It was Mustang who built up the courage to tell him what happened.

"You… well…you sort of died for a while. It took the medics several shocks to finally get your heart started again. Then we brought you to the hospital and you have been asleep for a few days now. You have several injuries and you were electrocuted so there were some burns by the ports of your automail." Mustang finally finished, but he noticed that Ed wasn't really paying attention anymore.

_I nearly died? How come I don't remember that… All I remember was trying to get to Al. I would never leave Al to be all alone! He must have been worried sick…_

"So what happened to the other guys? What was their verdict?"

"Well we can't put them in trail yet since we still need to know what happened with you, when you were all alone with him. The other three will be charged with assault most likely. But this is all being added to them becoming rogue alchemists too; so pretty much they will be in jail for the rest of their lives or will be sentenced to death. It's not really our decision of what happens to them. But they will get what they deserve don't worry about it." Hughes said.

"Oh…okay."

Mustang and Hughes proceeded to ask Ed questions and began writing down all the answers so that they could begin making the report. They were lucky that this was mostly all they needed to do with paper work. No one died so there was one less stack of paperwork to do. They had already finished mending the house area and tended to anyone who was injured during the fight. It would have been an understatement if someone said that everyone was glad that they could put this whole ordeal behind them. They were not just glad, they were beyond glad.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Ed went back to sleep an hour after he woke up. The doctors said that his fever was still present and that he needed as much rest as possible. No one complained, even though he had woken up, Ed still looked really bad and that he needed to sleep for the next 10 years. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery shortly after Ed feel asleep. They needed time to rest as well; they were searching for Ed and worrying about him for about a week now and really needed to catch some sleep. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes left later on after talking with Al and Winry, fixing up the details of when Ed was first kidnapped.

Everyone agreed to coming to visit again the next day for a little bit so that they could talk to Ed a bit more. Everyone missed the little guy and wanted to spend some more time with him when they could. They all knew that as soon as he was able that he would immediately go out and search for the stone to try and fix Al.

When Al and Winry were alone in the room again, they discussed about when they should put the new automail for Ed. Winry was already excited about installing them, whereas Al was not so excited. He managed to convince Winry to wait a while until she attached it.

_I don't want him to get shock any time soon. I want his body to rest first. Even though he tries to hide it, I know that when Winry puts the automail on, brother is in a lot of pain. But I'm happy that he finally woke up. Everyone is in a better mood now…even Ed._

Though it wasn't very visible, even though he was still in pain, you could see the calm and relaxed look on Ed's face as he slept a dreamless night.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Next chapter is reconnecting Ed's automail! How will he react to the electricity! Well. I sure don't know!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Shocking

April 13-July 20, 2010

**Author's Note: **I nearly forgot about my deadline… opps. Luckily I was on the computer and remembered huh? Phew…

**Disclaimer: **Ugh… I do NOT own FMA!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Shocking**

It was a few days later that Ed was finally back to his usual self. Even though he still had a slight fever, he was doing unnaturally well for someone who had just been kidnapped and tortured. The doctors said that it might have been caused by his fever—Ed would have a hard time remembering what happened to him because of the headache that came from his fever. It was the only time that the others were glad that Ed had a fever when he was kidnapped. Now all that needed to be fixed were his more severe injuries and his automail. Winry was at the dorms getting the new automail that she had created for Ed. They planned to install it today, she was getting a bit of help from Alphonse; he was going to connect the nerves at the same time as Winry so Ed didn't have to feel excessive pain.

When Winry got to the room she was greeted by Ed and Al. The others were at work so it was only the three of them. Al seemed to be in a good mood, but Ed looked like…well not very excited. It was usual of course, every automail patient hates the reconnection and they had a right to of course! It was a very painful procedure for most because it was just like shocking them. Winry was not very sure on how Ed was going to react to the electricity shock on his leg and arm, since he was being tortured with them but he needed to get his arm and leg on anyway. She hoped for the best. Winry took off the old arm and leg and checked the ports for any damage; none. She went ahead and placed the arm and leg in and began tweaking with it. She called Al over to the switch on Ed's arm and told him to pull it when she gave the signal. She readied herself by Ed's leg.

"Get ready Ed." She warned

"Okay Al! One…two…GO!"

They turned the lever at the same time. When they did the watched Ed cringe and suppress his scream. Right after that he just began breathing heavily. Winry was dumfounded. Usually he would actually scream and panic. It would take her and granny lots of coaxing to get Ed to lie down like that. Even Al was looking at Ed in a weird way. He was so ready to get his brother to calm down after they connected his automail. But he was already calm and just breathing haggardly.

_How strange… this isn't like brother. I wonder why it didn't hurt him so much… Wait! I think this is because of Ed getting electrocuted it that house. That must have hurt Ed more than this…he must have gotten used to a more painful shock so it didn't hurt him as much when we connected the automail. I really hate that man for hurting brother so much! _

"H-hey… why are you…both so quiet?" muttered Ed.

"Oh… we just found it strange that you didn't react to the automail that much this time…" said Winry.

"I guess it just doesn't hurt as much anymore."

_I knew it!_ Thought Al.

Ed sat up slowly and tested his arm. It felt better and easier to move than the last one. He grinned at Winry and said that they were great. Winry beamed at the compliment and began telling him more about the automail. Little did she know that Ed wasn't actually listening, he was too busy thinking about what happened to him at that house. The connection seemed to pull back what happened at little more clearer he remembered how everything felt and not just knowing what happened. It wasn't a surprise to him though—seeing as he was though enough to get past the whole ordeal. He had to be.

_I can't just sit here and reminisce. I don't care what happened to me! I want to get Al's body back! Those stupid guys just held me back further. If I ever see them again… I'll make sure that they understand how pissed I am at them! I guess that I have to thank Mustang for getting a search party for me next time he visits. But he didn't actually do much I guess. He found the address but it was Al who did the actual work. That guy really is useless. _

"Hey Ed! Are you even listening to me?" Winry yelled, while holding her wrench to his face.

"S-sorry! I spaced out! NO! Don't hit me Winry! I just began to reco- OW!"

Al looked at the two and sighed. But he was happy at the least, things were beginning to go back to normal. He continued to watch the two bicker, sometimes interfering when someone was about to hit the other but he just usually observed. When Ed began to look tired Al instructed him to go back to sleep and just continue on with the argument later. Of course Ed would refuse but then with both Winry and Al against him he didn't really have much of a choice. He went under the covers and closed his eyes. But they didn't know that he wasn't asleep yet.

"Al… why do you think that he didn't freak out about the automail this time? It was so strange that he just laid down by himself. I have never seen anyone do that before."

"Really? You didn't figure it out? Ed was electrocuted when he was there so I think he just was used to a more painful shock so he didn't really react to the automail this time."

"Oh."

"Don't look sad Winry… I know that it hurts to remember what happened to Ed. But if he doesn't care we cant let him see that we are still worrying about him. He will just get flustered by it. Even I don't know why he is so calm about the situation. I mean as soon as his fever went down he was so calm and relaxed. He just talked about the whole think like it was just a distant memory. It worries me that brother might be trying to hide that he was scared because it might show weakness."

"Yeah I thought about that too. But I didn't really remember seeing Ed scared when we were in there. He mostly look…well…like Ed. He was really mad at the guy and was still really stubborn towards him even thought he was already tired and injured. I guess he just doesn't really care about what happened. He is such a thick-headed idiot. But I'm happy that he isn't going to be mentally scarred by this."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to see Ed all scared. Its just too weird to picture. Actually I can't even picture it…"

"Same. But at least he is happy. Everyone is so relieved that Ed is back to normal, even the Colonel. But he looks like he is about ready to tackle Mr. Hughes each time he get near Ed."

"He must be worried about that picture he took when he reacted to Ed suddenly waking up! HAHA!"

They didn't notice Ed shift his face away from their view as they kept talking about the picture that Hughes had taken.

_I wonder what that picture looks like. Why doesn't Mustang want me to see it? Is it embarrassing! Oh! I want to see it!_

Ed smiled to himself and fell asleep making plans to get the picture from Hughes the following day.

**Author's Note:** Dum-dum-dum-duumm… Mustang is not going to be very happy about this. Warning I think the next chapter will be the last. Sniff, why do all good things have to come to an end?


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Boom

April 13-July 20, 2010

**Author's Note: **Wow… I can't believe that I actually wrote a 24 chapter story… Well I just wanted to give thanks to all my readers and reviewers for giving me motivation to actually finish my first fanfic:) I love you guys! I'm not really sure what I am going to write next or when for the matter but I hope you all read it (Unless of course it's based on a different manga, or book…then you are excused for not reading it.) Well here is the final chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, by Hiromu Arakawa. But I am proud to have made a story BASED on her manga.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Boom**

After two longs weeks the doctors finally deemed Ed well enough to be discharged from the hospital. Pretty much everyone was relieved to finally have him out of there. By the time his fever disappeared his normal attitude came back. He effortlessly annoyed doctors by asking them several hundred times a day of when you could finally get of this "Boring Hospital." They only managed to get him calm enough to stay in his room because of Al's pleading and Winry's threats with her wrench. After telling Al to watch over Ed's remaining wounds the doctors released him.

"YES! FINALLY OUT!" Ed screamed as he ran out the doors.

"Brother take it easy! You just got out! Some of your wounds aren't fully healed yet!" Al chided.

"I'm fine! If I wasn't they wouldn't be letting me out."

"Ed! Listen to Al! Even if you were discharged you still have to let your body rest! Unless you want me to put you back in the hospital of course!" Winry yelled.

Ed stopped running around and looked at the two of them with an annoyed look and muttered something about being a kill-joy. The three of them made it back to the dorms and relaxed for about a minute. It was nice to be finally able to take a breather and get some relaxation time. They were way too tense when Ed was in the hospital. Too bad for Al and Winry, Ed didn't feel like relaxing just yet.

"I'm bored."

Al and Winry groaned. But suddenly Winry got a great idea to keep Ed busy.

"Hey lets go to the automail district! Yeah! Let's go now! C'mon! My train leaves tomorrow! I want to get as many supplies as I can get while I'm here!"

Winry was jumping up and down excitedly, waiting for Ed to get up.

_Obviously she is going to make me pay for everything… oh well. Its knot like I needed to pay for my hospital bill anyway, that is Mustang's problem, meaning I have money to spare. Or maybe this can be the payment for the automail…hmmm. _

"Fine Winry let's go. But if I am paying for all of the supplies that you get then you have to subtract that much from my automail bill."

"Hmmm…Fine. But then you don't get to pay me much since I really want to stock up."

"I don't mind, as long as I don't have to pay for both of the bills."

The three of them got up and walked down the street to the automail district. While Winry was going sparkly eyed and running to every shop she could see and purchase about everything that she wanted, Ed and Al watched her with amused faces.

"I'm going to miss her when she leaves tomorrow…but granny needs her back in the shop." Al said.

"Yeah."

The two boys really did miss her and their hometown, but they didn't want to go back. They still hadn't succeeded in their mission to restore their bodies. And until they did so they couldn't be with Winry and Pinako permanently until they finished their goal. Sometimes they forgot about planning out what would happen after they succeeded. Where would they go? They were always too busy thinking about the goal and didn't really think about the future. Ed gave it a thought and realized they would most likely stay with Winry and granny.

Ed looked at Al with new determination. As soon as he got Al's body back they could live with Winry just like the old days. The thought of it put a smile of Ed's face. But the smile immediately disappeared when Winry began dumping heavy shopping bags on them. At first Al wouldn't let Ed carry any of the bags because he just got out of the hospital, but by the time they had finished he was carrying a few bags because Al just couldn't carry anymore. Winry of course was really happy and giddy. She thanked Ed and Al for allowing her to buy so many things (luckily for Ed she didn't spend over the amount of his automail bill…just.) The three of them went back to the dorms to dump off the stuff. It was time for dinner already so the three of them went to the grocery to go buy some ingredients for dinner.

When they found all the things they needed (they meaning Winry and Al, Ed just followed) they went back and started cooking. Winry took the lead in making the dish and Al insisted on assisting her. Ed just simply watched them as they worked. He seemed to grow impatient watching them and asked Winry what she was making.

"Stew." She replied.

Ed's eyes brightened.

_Yes! I love stew! So much better than the hospital mush they gave me! Ugh! I can't wait till dinner is ready! I'm starving! _

Ed, who was tired of waiting decided to help out, he set the table and readied the two plates. He went to his room and grabbed some polishing oil and a rag so that Al could have something to do while he and Winry ate. Sometimes he didn't eat dinner because he didn't want Al to feel bad but since Winry was here he had to eat every meal. When the table and food were ready the three of them say at the table and began dinner. They all laughed and talked while eating, just like the old times.

Ed managed to finish the whole pot of stew by the end of dinner. It was a good sign to Winry and Al, him having a bid appetite meant that Ed was pretty much normal mentally and physically. It was around nine o'clock when they noticed Ed's eyes drooping, so they sent him off to bed and Winry began packing her bag for the next day. Al helped her for a while and then went to check on Ed. He could already hear his snoring even before he opened the door; he looked inside and saw Ed passed out on his bed with his stomach exposed. Al shook his head and pulled a blanket over him.

_It's nice having everything back to normal again. Ed seems more peaceful too… I wonder how long that is going to last. Next week we'll probably me running around somewhere in the country looking for the stone again. I better make him relax as much as possible before we get our next mission from the colonel. Hah. Look at me! I'm already worrying about Ed! When will it all end? Oh well…_

The next morning everyone met at the station to see Winry off. The colonel and his team were there and so was Hughes. They all stood outside of the window where Winry sat in the train. They all said good-byes and come again soon, the usual stuff. Mustang was about to give her his number until Ed nearly bit his hand off. Hughes gave her a bunch of pictures of Elysia and Gracia. She gave her thanks and said good-bye to everyone. Winry looked at Ed as the train was huffing away.

"Don't even think about busting your automail! Take good care of it! Or else!" she yelled.

"I'll try!" he retorted.

He watched her train leave the platform looking a little bit sad. Maes noticed and felt some pity for the guy. He put a arm around his shoulder and smiled, while reaching into his pocket. He knew what would happen but he wanted the kid to cheer up a bit.

"Hey Ed. You want to see a picture?"

Ed smiled to himself. His plan was working.

"Sure… what type of picture is it?"

"Well, you remember how we said you woke up to Mustang calling you… well you know. I got a picture of his face when you freaked everyone out."

"Seriously? Lemme see!"

Maes pulled out the photo and showed it to the young alchemist. As he did this, Mustang looked behind him to notice Hughes silently talking with Ed. His eyes went wide with horror as he saw Maes pulling a photo out of his pocket.

"!" He yelled.

Back on the train Winry was sitting calmly in her seat until she nearly fell off her chair when she heard a loud explosion.

!

"Uh-oh. I think that Mr. Hughes just showed the picture to Ed… I hope their okay."

Ed was never more grateful for his ability to transmute quickly. If he didn't create a wall he and Hughes would be charcoal right now. He didn't really notice Mustang go around, since he was too busy laughing his head off, until Maes pulled on his coat and screamed:

"RUN!"

**Author's Note:** Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading it! BYE!


End file.
